Kidnaped By Betrayal
by Physco Wolf
Summary: When Sara works a bank robbery something goes horribly wrong and the rest of the team has no leads except video tapes sent by the kidnaper. cs of course. Chapter 27!
1. Kidnaped

Sara is kidnaped while working on case and the team has no leads but video tapes . S/C

For once in her life Sara Sidle had felt like she was loved, the gentle blue eyes that she could loose herself in forever. She loved the one who sitting across the table from her and even though they fought most of the time they worked together she still thought that she was the most amazing goddess she had every seen.

Catherine had noticed the stare from Sara and tried to read the expression on her face but only found love and she knew that that couldn't have been right. Grissom had tossed a couple of files on the table and instantly handed out cases. "Catherine, you and Nick have two db's on the strip, Sara you have a db at a party store, and Warrick your with me. Let's get to work." Sara got up first and grabbed her folder with the case information and left. Catherine watched as Sara left and then instantly got to work.

Sara started up her Tahoe and took off towards the address on the slip. She turned on the radio and drummed the rhythm with her fingers on the steering wheel. She made it to her crime scene in a record time of twenty minutes and saw only one officer who was sitting on the hood of his car. Sara had a weird feeling when she approached him and instantly studied him. He had a emotionless expression on his face and Sara instantly noticed the look of hatred in his eyes.

"Is the scene clear?" Sara asked continuing to study him. He looked up at her and narrowed his eyes at her, "Yeah." Sara nodded and when she walked past him she frowned and kept her guard up. When she walked inside the store the smell of blood filled her nose and then she felt something hit her head and then black out.

Catherine looked up from the body that she was taking pictures of and felt like something was wrong. "You ok Catherine?" Nick asked noticing the worried expression on her face. "Uh, yeah I'm gonna get a drink, do you want something?" Catherine answered looking up at him. "No thanks I'm good." Catherine nodded and walked towards her Tahoe while grabbing her cell phone. She felt something was wrong with Sara and instantly called her. Catherine bit her lip as the sixth ring passed and the voice mail came on. A wave of fear rushed through her and she slowly sank to the ground.

Sara slowly woke to the sound of metal clanging and went to rub her head but found that she was strapped to a table in just her bra and pants. "What the hell?" She muttered trying to move her legs but found that they were also strapped down. "Your awake." The voice was full of hatred and Sara instantly turned her head to see who had said that and found the officer that was at the crime scene.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Sara asked hatefully. "Trust hurts betrayal kills." He muttered ignoring Sara's question. Sara herd what he said and believed in the saying. The man reached behind his back and pulled out a metal rod that the end was burning red and in the shape of T. He pressed the rod into Sara's body below her breast and ignored Sara's screams.

After a minute he pulled the rod away from Sara's skin and was satisfied that it left its mark on her. "When I'm done you'll be a walking work of art." He muttered walking back into a corner of the room and pulling out another rod that was glowing bright red and was in the shape of a R. Sara watched as he slowly walked up to her and closed her eyes waiting for the pain. She let out a scream as the rod was pushed onto her skin next to the T and the smell of burning flesh filled the air. She desperately tried to get out of the chains that held her to the table but failed and when gave up another rod was shoved onto her skin that was in the shape of a U.

After an hour of torture he was done and was sleeping in the corner of the room. Sara's body was completely red and blistered from the burns. On her stomach and lower part of her chest were the words, 'Trust hurts betrayal kills' over and over again. On her left arm was the word, 'Trust' and on her right arm, 'Betrayal.' She couldn't mover her body at all and knew that he would probably do the same to her legs and back. She could feel the blister's forming and prayed that someone would help her.

Catherine used Nick's cell phone to call Sara but got the same thing and then called Grissom only to find that she was not at the Lab. "Nick I think something's wrong with Sara, she's not answering her phone, and Grissom hasn't seen or herd from her since she got to her crime scene." Nick put his hand on Catherine's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry she can take care of herself, trust me she punched out some guy at a bar one time for feeling her up." Nick assured her. "But I just got this feeling, Nick we need to go to her crime scene and see if she's there." Nick nodded and quickly put their stuff in the Tahoe while Catherine drove to Sara's crime scene.

When they got there they found Sara's Tahoe and her kit. "She's gotta be around here somewhere." Nick said looking around. "Where's the officer who was suppose to be here?" Catherine asked looking around for the officer. "I don't maybe he got called to an emergency?" Nick suggested walking back over to Catherine. Catherine noticed that there were drag marks on the ground and followed them. They stopped at a pair tire tracks and Catherine walked back into the party store. She looked around and found a piece of Sara's phone that had broken off. "Nick we've got another crime scene."

Sara tried to break free from the chains but failed miserably and could feel eyes on her. She looked around and finally spotted the officer staring at her. "Your almost done, just your shoulders and a little mark on your face, if that doesn't work I'll do your back and legs." He mumbled to himself. Sara herd every word and instantly tried to break free. The man had a metal rod shaped like a N and placed it on Sara's shoulder letting it leave its mark on her forever. When he was done it read 'Nothing but betrayal' from her left shoulder all the way to her right shoulder.

The pain was unbearable for Sara and she screamed as each rod touched her skin. Her body burned and she could only feel the burns and nothing else, not the cold chains on her skin, nor the small breeze from the fan that she was under. "You are done. When everyone see's you they'll be greeted by an instant feeling of betrayal and loss. You'll be the reminder of hurt and loneliness." Sara listened to the man's words and took them in. "The first ones to see you will be your colleges." Sara watched as the cold hearted man grabbed a video camera and began.

Catherine's cell phone rang and she instantly answered it, "Grissom what is it?" "Catherine you and Nick get back to the lab immediately." "Why? What's going on?" "Catherine we got a tape from Sara's kidnaper. Get here now."


	2. Possible Lead

Here's chapter 2

Catherine and the rest of the group watched in horror as they saw and herd Sara's deadly screams. They all wanted to turn the movie off but to watch for any clues that could lead to Sara, and they were all paralyzed by the sight of Sara's badly burned body with the words, 'Trust Hurts Betrayal Kills' all over her. "Pause it." Catherine ordered seeing a small sign in background. The tape was paused and Catherine walked up to the screen. "Zoom in on this sign." The sign was zoomed in on and it said Braun's Beers Inc. "I'll start looking." Nick said before walking out of the room. 'We'll find you Sara. I promise.' Catherine thought to herself before having the tape play again.

"There's something that's not right." The officer muttered walking up to Sara and looking over her body. He snapped his fingers, "You need a more muscular body, and that mark on your cheek, plus your legs and back need to be done. I have the perfect drug for you too, it takes effect immediately which is a good thing. It'll hurt but it will be worth it." He muttered walking over to a desk and grabbing a vile that was filled with a blue liquid in it. Sara watched as he walked closer and closer to her and her mind froze and she could only think, 'Somebody help me.'

The officer grabbed Sara's jaw forcing it open as he poured the liquid into Sara's mouth and then closed her nose and mouth so she couldn't breath. Sara had no choice but to swallow the liquid and when she did it felt like her lungs were closing, and her muscles were tightening every second. She couldn't scream and she could barely breath. She saw the officer walk over and grab a rod which the end was burning red and was in the shape of a rose. The officer walked up to her and without hesitation he slammed it onto Sara's cheek leaving it's angry mark on her. Her painful scream filled the room but her kidnaper didn't care.

"Catherine, no luck on the sign." Nick said walking up to her with a apologetic expression on his face. Catherine sighed and could feel the tears forming in her eyes. Nick could see that she was about to fall apart so he gave her a small hug. "We'll find her, don't worry. She's strong she'll hold up." Catherine nodded and pulled away from him. She wiped away her tears and stood up strait now even more determined to find the bastard that was doing this and to find Sara and just hold her.

Sara could feel the blister forming on her cheek and bit her lip trying to focus on something else other than the burns. "Your body is already becoming more muscular. I should do your back now." He grabbed a rod that was shaped like a T and slammed it onto Sara's back. Painful screams could be herd throughout the room. The officer continued to do slam rods into Sara's back until her whole entire back said 'Trust Hurts Betrayal Kills'. Her back was an angry red color and had blisters in the shape of letters.

"Now your legs." Sara could feel the tears starting to form and let them fall silently. She couldn't take much more of the pain. The pain came again and again for her and soon her legs were red and had the words 'Trust Hurts' on the front of her legs written vertically and on the back 'Betrayal Kills' written vertically also. Her legs were blistered and she could no longer move her body at all. Her lungs still felt like they were being squeezed closed inside her chest and muscles still felt like they were being expanded.

The officer walked over to the video camera that had been recording the whole thing and turned it off. He grabbed a camera and started taking pictures of Sara's entire body and shoved the pictures and the tapes into a orange envelope and left the building leaving Sara alone in pain.

This chapter was shorter than the other because I worked on the first for like three days and I didn't want you people getting pissed at me. Send some really long reviews please.


	3. Almost Free

This chapter starts out as a flash back.

"_No stop!" Sara screamed trying to get her drunk father off her mother by hitting him. "Get off bitch!" He shouted slamming Sara against the wall. The sound of cracking ribs filled little Sara's ears and she let out a painful scream. She looked at her father who was beating her mom and she desperately tried to get up but failed miserably. "No! Stop It!" Sara shouted reaching for a piece of broken glass and throwing it at her drunken father. It sank into his skin but he didn't feel it and Sara watched as her mother slowly fell into darkness right in front of her eyes. "Mommy No!"_

Sara instantly woke up and looked around trying to find out where she was. "The hexelosis is working nicely." Sara turned her head and looked at the officer with hatred burning in her eyes. "What the hell are you doing to me?" Sara shouted at the officer while trying to break free from her chains. "The hexelosis makes you relive everything you've ever had to encounter, when you do your eyes show the pain and sorrow you feel. Your almost done then the whole world can my master piece." Sara stared at him with anger and prayed that someone would find her soon.

"Catherine we got another tape. We also got pictures." Warrick almost shouted jogging up to her with the orange envelope in his hands. "Let's look at the pictures." Catherine ordered taking the pictures out of the envelope and walking into a empty lab. She paged Nick, and Grissom and waited for them to come before looking at the gruesome photos.

"Catherine we got here as fast as we could." Both Nick and Grissom said walking in and walking towards the table where Catherine setting out the photos. Catherine looked at the photos and noticed that they were of Sara's body. "My god, how could anybody do this to a person?" Catherine asked picking up a picture of Sara's face with the rose symbol burnt onto her cheek. "He's toying with us!" Nick shouted while pounding his fist onto the table. Catherine nodded her head and continued to look at each picture and noticed that the burns said 'Trust Hurts Betrayal Kills' She herself didn't believe in the saying but she knew that the people that did had had hard pasts. "Let's look at the tape." Catherine ordered.

They watched the video in silence and watched as Sara's body was burned. "This is getting us no where, Warrick, check the envelope for prints, gunpowder, anything, Nick find out it these pictures are digital, taken from a disposable camera, whatever I want you find something. Grissom you and I are going to see if we can find anything that'll lead us to Sara on the tapes." Catherine ordered not taking no for an answer. No one argued, they all set out to their assigned job.

Sara tried hard not to fall back asleep afraid of the dreams that would come and focused on seeing her friends again. She looked over to her kidnaper and saw that he was asleep so she pulled on her chains again hoping they would break. After a minute of pulling they snapped. She looked at the broken chain for a minute and thought that she could escape. She pulled the other chain and that popped off easily too. She reached her leg ones and pulled those of easily also. She fell to the ground and could feel her body stiffen. 'What the hell?' She thought while trying to move her body but found it hard.

'Come on Sara you made it this far you have to get out of here and get back to Catherine. Wait why am I thinking Catherine?' She asked herself. She shrugged her shoulders and forced herself towards any door. When she reached the only door she saw a cold voice rang in her ears. "Where do you think your going?" She looked back and saw her kidnaper standing there with his arms folded across his chest. In an instant he grabbed a tazer gun and shot her with it and knocked her out cold.

There's chapter 3 for ya. If there is a such thing as hexelosis and this is not what it really is then my bad. I couldn't think of a name for the blue liquid except hexelosis. Send your reviews please.


	4. Tables Turn

Sorry it took a while for me to update another chapter so here's whatever chapter number this is.

Catherine sighed heavily as she looked up the white ceiling above her head and could fresh tears starting to form in her eyes. She knew that Sara had been missing for three days now and she couldn't get any sleep. She could pretty much hear Sara screaming over and over in her mind. "God Sara I'm so sorry." Tears slid down her cheeks as she whispered those words.

Sara slowly woke from the shock that she had received and could feel her head pound. "So your finally awake." Sara looked up at the officer and grinned. "I'm not easy to get rid of." The officer smiled evilly and held up a camera. "It's time to go live. When I hook this camera up the whole city of Las Vegas will see you and think of pain and agony." Sara's eyes widened and she could feel her body freeze up. "What makes you think everybody will watch it?" Sara asked coldly. "Because I've got a system that blocks out every single television channel except one and that just happens to be my station."

Catherine watched as Lindsey played her video game and she couldn't help but smile. She took a sip of her coffee before grabbing her purse and grabbing Lindsey's book bag. "Lindsey time to go." Lindsey automatically turned her game off and jumped to her feet. "Are you going to find Sara today mommy?" Catherine was struck with sadness but also shock. "How did you know Sara was missing?" Catherine asked looking down at her daughter. "She was on the tv with a whole bunch of tattoos on her body, that was the only station on this morning." Lindsey answered. Catherine dropped the stuff she was holding and ran to the tv and turned it on.

She gasped as she saw Sara with her arms chained up so they were spread out and the same for her legs. The expression on Sara's face was one of anger, pain, and another emotion that Catherine couldn't figure out. Without thinking she grabbed her cell phone and called Grissom.

"You bastard." Sara growled trying to break from the chains that held her body. "When I get out of this I swear I will kill you!" The officer laughed and continued to film his artwork. 'Catherine

s probably watching, this could be my only chance.' Sara thought before getting a good look at her kidnapper. "Catherine Willows! About six feet tall, about 190 lbs. Brown hair, brown eyes! Chubby face! You hear me Cat?" Sara shouted watching as the officer's eyes went wide with shock. That was the only thing he didn't think of.

"I love you Sara!" Catherine shouted writing down the description that Sara had shouted on tv. Called up Brass and gave him the description that Sara had shouted out and prayed that, that would help. Catherine watched the tv again and saw Sara grinning like she had just figured something out. "Does this mean that you found Sara?" Lindsey asked walking up to her mom. "I hope hun, I hope."

The officer stood frozen as if in shock. "What's the matter? Didn't think that I would shout out your description on tv?" Sara asked grinning. "Ha, ha, ha fuck moose! I gotcha and Catherine's gonna find your ass and you'll regret the day you even thought of kidnaping me!" Sara shouted grinning at the thought of Catherine kicking his ass. "Why don't you tell me your name already since you can't really leave this place since your description is all over Las Vegas and since that you just admitted to being in Las Vegas." Sara suggested with a huge grin on her face. "You bitch!" The officer shouted not moving from his spot. "What's the matter? Getting a little pissed off since the tables are turning on you?" The officer sank to the floor but left the camera running. "You just wait fucker, when Catherine and I getta hold of your ass your gonna wish that you were in jail getting anal raped instead of dealing with us!"

Catherine couldn't help but smile at Sara's words and knew that they would find Sara soon.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter send some reviews please.


	5. Rescue

Ok I've decided to redo chapter 5 since it was lame and a bunch of mistakes were pointed out. So here ya go and enjoy. Merry Christmas!

Pain washed over Sara's body as the cold steel of the rod crashing into her body overwhelmed her. She was sure that their would be a bruise later on. 'God why didn't I just call in sick like I wanted to? I would be safe at home right now playing my guitar having a beer with my cat cuddled up against my leg.' Sara thought harshly scolding herself. 'Yeah just playing my guitar and drinking an ice cold beer...' Her thoughts were cut short by the darkness overwhelming her.

Walking down the halls of the Crime Lab Catherine couldn't help but worry even more about Sara. Since Sara told the description of her kidnaper on tv she would most likely severely punished for it. As the thought continuously ran through her head she fought the tears that were threatening to flow. She knew she had to be strong for Sara and for the rest of team, she couldn't let anyone down. The sound and feeling of her pager going off snapped her out of her thoughts and instantly recognized that it was Grissom. With her mind on autopilot she made it to Grissom's office.

"Catherine we've found where the broadcast came from, an old beer warehouse, that's where that sign in the tapes came from." Catherine stood frozen, she couldn't believe that they had found her, 'We've found her, we've found her!' "Catherine, Catherine? Hello you still with me?" Grissom asked shaking her. Catherine instantly snapped out of it and followed Grissom out the door. Inside she could feel herself jumping around shouting with joy. But she knew that they still had to get her away from the bastard that kidnaped her.

Sara moaned at the pain that shot through her body when she tried to lift her head up. She let her head drop back down to get rid of the pain but only found it to worsen. Her burns may have been two days old but they were still fresh and burning with hatred. She could feel the presence of someone close to her and lifted her pounding head up in time to see a burning red rod in the shape of another rose coming at her. She moved her head to the side to avoid getting burned and was relieved to find that it missed and hit the cold metal table behind her. "Hold still damn it!" Sara watched as the rod was pulled back and about to stab her and leave its mark on her until the sound of a door slamming to the ground stopped her kidnapper. Sara looked up despite the pain and saw dozens of officers barging in with their guns drawn, and then she saw Catherine.

Catherine starred at the brown haired woman before her and couldn't help but gasp at the sight, the tall, tanned, sexy Sara was burned beyond belief and bruised like their was no tomorrow. Catherine couldn't take her eyes off of Sara until she herd the sound of gun shots firing. Both women looked around to see what was going on and saw the kidnaper fall lifelessly to floor.

Sara starred at the lifeless body and realized that it was over, it was all over. She didn't notice Catherine walking up to her until she felt soft hands on her non burnt cheek. "Sara, Sara it's ok, I'm gonna get you out of here." Catherine whispered lifting Sara's head up so she could look into Sara's eyes. She was surprised when she saw how empty yet filled with love Sara's eyes were. "Catherine, you, you're here and..." She instantly stopped when Catherine pressed her finger against her lips. "Let's get you out of here." Sara nodded and let her head drop down onto Catherine's shoulder. Catherine wanted to wrap her arms around Sara and hold her but knew that she would probably hurt her.

"Ma'am please step aside." Sara lifted her head instantly and saw four officers and two paramedics standing behind her and Catherine. "Please don't go." Sara whispered into Catherine's ear not wanting to get hurt again. Catherine could sense the fear in Sara's voice and gently placed her hand on Sara's cheek. "Don't worry hun, their just going to get you down, don't worry I'll be right here." Catherine assured while stepping back so the officers could cut Sara down. Sara nodded and waited for the chains to come down.

The sound of chains breaking filled the room as Sara fell from the table that was holding her up. The paramedics were quick and laid her down on a stretcher and applying a coagulating gel on her burns. Sara was groaning at the pain that overwhelmed her and Catherine was right by her side holding her hand and brushing strands of hair behind Sara's ear and whispering soothing words into her ear. Catherine fought back the tears that were starting to form from seeing Sara have to go through more pain. "Please make them stop." Sara whispered looking up at Catherine with tears forming in her own eyes. "Just hang on they need to put the stuff so your burns won't hurt." Catherine whispered into Sara's ear letting the tears finally fall.

"We need to get her to hospital now." One of the paramedics ordered while looking over to Catherine obviously telling her. "I'm going with her." Catherine stated not taking no for an answer. Both paramedics nodded and lifted the stretcher up and carried Sara over to the ambulance with Catherine holding Sara's hand tightly.

Ok, this one's better. Send some reviews and have a Merry Christmas!


	6. Hospital Madness

Chapter six for ya!

Catherine starred at Sara through the window watching the doctors and nurses put coagulating gels on her Sara. She knew that she was in pain because of the constant frowns and moans. They gave her sleeping gas so she'd actually sleep and not feel a thing but Catherine could tell and feel it. A lot of phone calls were made to the rest of the nightshift and Lindsey. The rest of the team had gotten filled with cases and Grissom must've know not to bug Catherine because he didn't ask for her to help at all.

One of the doctors had come out of the room and was standing next to her but she didn't notice. "Your Mss. Willows aren't you?" Catherine looked up at the older doctor and nodded. "Good well I'm here to tell that Sara will be fine, she suffered from 3rd degree burns covering about 90 of her body, and bruises. We found a chemical substance in her blood and I was wondering if you could tell me what that might be, like if she took any sort of drug." Catherine lowered her head and looked at Sara through the window. "No, I don't. Can you break the substances down?" The doctor looked at her suspiciously and shook his head. "I can have the crime lab break them down for you." She offered. The doctor nodded and walked back into the room.

'3rd degree burns covering over 90 of your body, and bruises. What did that bastard do to you?' Catherine let her thoughts run through her head for a while and then watched as they moved Sara onto her stomach gently so they wouldn't hurt her more than she was already. Catherine read the words across the broad back and knew that she'd have all the scars for life.

Hours passed and Catherine was able to be in the room with Sara now and hold her hand. The strong brown eyed woman was forced to lay on her side so she wouldn't reopen any of the blisters that formed. "God Sara I'm so sorry." Catherine whispered giving Sara's hand a gentle squeeze. She was surprised when she felt Sara squeeze back but also when she herd Sara whisper, "What are you sorry about?"

"Sara your awake!" Sara grinned and tried looking around to see where she was. "Your at the hospital hun." Sara looked up at Catherine and nodded. "Where's that bastard?" Catherine noticed that Sara didn't remember anything and was confused. "You don't remember do you?" She asked looking down at Sara gently. "I just remember seeing a guy burning me with rods, and a blue liquid. I remember seeing you too but then everything else is fuzzy." Sara answered frowning.

"Don't worry about, but do remember what the blue liquid was?" Catherine watched as Sara sat there thinking and hoped that she did. "He said I needed a more muscular body, and it brings back painful memories, he called it hexelosis." Sara whispered feeling a sharp pain run through her body. "Catherine we've gotta get this stuff out of me, I can't take it anymore, if feels like my lungs are closing and my body keeps tightening up and then loosening, I can't take it. Please?" Catherine wanted to cry right then and their and sound of Sara's voice and nodded. "I'll see what I can do. Hang on I'll be right back." Sara nodded and watched as Catherine left her.

Catherine pulled out her cell phone and instantly called Greg. "Greg did you get the results yet?" "Yeah but they came back unknown. I'm sorry Catherine. I have no clue what it might and neither does Grissom or any of the books here." Catherine sighed heavily and thanked him before hanging up. She instantly went searching for the doctor that she spoke to earlier and finally found him. "Excuse me doctor, is there any way you can get the substance out of her system?" The doctor shook his head. "It has to go through her body on its own, she's to badly burned for us to anything to her." Catherine sighed and walked back to the room that Sara was in and found the bed empty.

"Sara, Sara where are you?" Catherine asked aloud while walking around the entire room. Catherine began to panic and saw a trail of gel on the ground leading out of the room, she followed it and found Sara standing at a payphone while arguing with a nurse. Catherine jogged up to them and herd the argument, "I don't care what your regulations are! I'm hungry and I'm not eating that crap you call food! Now let go of me I want a damn pizza!" Sara shouted at the nurse trying to grab her arms. "Miss please go back to your room and I'll bring you some food!" The nurse shouted back. Catherine decided to step in before somebody got hurt and forced Sara back to her room.

"I can't leave you alone for five minutes can I?" Catherine asked closing the door behind her and watching Sara sit down on the bed. "I'm hungry, I haven't eaten in four days. I'm not gonna eat that shit they call food." Sara mumbled. Catherine smiled and sat on the bed next to her. "I guess I can sneak you some pizza." Catherine said before looking up at Sara. "You would! Good! Go get it please!" Catherine couldn't help but laugh. "What kind and how many?" Sara grinned. "Five vegetarian please." Catherine smiled and nodded. "Just make sure you hide it if a nurse comes in ok." Sara nodded and watched as Catherine walked out of the room and smiled.

Ok there chapter 6 for you. I know it took me a while to update so I apologize. Don't kill me please! Hope everybody had a Merry Christmas, Honnaku whatever other holidays took place and New Year's. Now see the button down to your left click it! Please.


	7. Close Call With The Reaper

Here's chapter seven enjoy!

Sara sighed heavily as she stared at the vase of flowers on the night stand next to her. Lying on the same side of her body became increasingly irritating and she had already pissed the nurses off with her complaints. Catherine would visit for a good four hours and then would have to leave. She almost convinced her to bring in her guitar but one of the nurses herd their conversation and barged in instantly pointing her finger at Sara and scolding her.

"I've been in this hospital for only two days and I'm already bored out of my mind, and pissed off the nurses. That's a new record!" Sara quietly shouted. She could feel her body start to tighten up and instantly bit her lip trying to keep from screaming. She could hear her blood thundering in her ears and could feel it trickle down her lips and chin. Her lungs tightened up and then closed and she desperately tried to breath but could get no air. She tried to reach for the buzzer for the nurse but found it too far away and she couldn't move her body. er body started shaking and she knew that this wasn't what happened the last time she had a reaction to the hexelosis. She couldn't call for help and she could feel darkness coming over her.

"Clear!" Sara felt a shock run through her body and could hear voices shouting. "She's back." The doctor announced. Sara moaned as she felt a needle go in her arm. "W-w-what are you doing?" Sara mumbled trying to stay awake. "We're giving you some medicine that's all Miss. Sidle." The doctor answered removing the needle from Sara's arm. Sara mumbled a whatever and fell into darkness once again.

Catherine barged in through the hospital doors running up to the front desk asking for Sara's room. She didn't care if people were staring at her all she cared about was getting to Sara. When she got the call about Sara having a seizure. Sara was all that was on her mind.

When she made it to Sara's room she saw the doctors watching her and writing things down on his clipboard with Sara out like a light. "What's happening to her?" She asked walking up next to Sara and sitting next to her on the bed gently grasping her hand. "She had a seizure, I'm not exactly sure if the cause of it is from the substance she was given or not. She's never had a seizure before until now so the chances of it being the substance is pretty high but it may also be from other causes so we're going to monitor her for the next 24 hours." Catherine nodded and watched as Sara silently suffered.

Catherine knew that she needed to call the guys and tell them what's happening but she knew she wouldn't be able to, just hearing that Sara had a seizure and saying that she did caused tears to form in her eyes. Her Sara was suffering all because of some asshole trying to make statement.

Catherine let her eyes wonder down Sara's body and she took notice to the increase in muscle and burns just now starting to heal. The events that happened when Sara was rescued replayed in her mind and she remembered the softness of Sara's cheek and loving look Sara held in her eyes. Catherine could feel her cheeks burn with embarrassment when she remembered that look.

"What are you blushing about?" Catherine looked down at Sara and couldn't help but smile and cry. "Sara your awake! What happened to you? Are you ok? Don't ever do that again!" Catherine shouted hugging Sara tightly yet gently not caring about the gel that covered her. Sara smiled and wrapped her arms around Catherine lightly while sitting up so she could hold her better. The need for feeling Catherine was more urgent than the pain spreading over her body. "Promise I won't." Sara mumbled burring her face in Catherine's hair.

After five minutes Catherine pulled herself away from Sara wiping the tears from her face but only had more come down. "Hey come on now, don't cry anymore. I'm ok, I'm not going anywhere." Sara soothed while brushing away the tears on Catherine's cheeks with her thumbs. "Sara you were dead for 2 minutes, and in those two minutes I could feel you slowly slipping away from me, I don't want you leaving ever again not even to call up a pizza." Sara smiled gently and nodded. Catherine rested her head against Sara's shoulder gently so she wouldn't hurt her and wrapped her arms around her waist and was surprised to feel Sara wrap her arms around her.

There's chapter seven for you. Thank you all for the lovely reviews and keep sending some please.


	8. Different View

Chapter 8 for ya.

For both women it felt like hours had passed when they finally let go of each other and both of their faces were red from embarrassment. "I guess I should call the guys and tell them what's going on." Sara nodded and watched as Catherine walked into the wall and then walked out into the hallway. She laughed a little but instantly stopped when she got a death glare from her.

About ten minutes had passed and Catherine still wasn't back yet, now Sara was getting worried. 'Where is she at?' She asked herself getting up and walking over to the door. She stuck her head out of her room and looked up and down the hallways and spotted her talking on the payphone. Sara guessed that she was talking to Lindsey because of the smiling face she had on that was the look any parent would give a child. Sara couldn't help but smile at the loving look.

Unfortunately for her the 'bitchy' nurse was coming her way and she didn't see her till it was too late. "Miss. Sidle get back to your bed!" Sara rolled her eyes at the annoying high pitched voice and wanted to punch this nurse right in the face. "How many times do I have to tell you!" Sara shrugged her shoulders and answered, "About ten million times will do." The nurse glared at Sara and pointed towards the bed and Sara walked back in giving the nurse a death glare of her own.

Catherine walked back in and saw Sara sitting on her with arms folded across her chest and mumbling something about a nurse. "Hey you ok?" Sara looked up at Catherine and smiled. "Yeah, just got chewed out by the nurse again." Catherine placed her hand on her forehead and shook her head. "You really should stay in bed, if you keep moving around your never heal and then you'll be stuck in here forever and i'm sure you don't want that." Sara nodded and looked down at her hands. "That's the thing though, I feel fine, it feels like I don't have any burns. It feels like I was never kidnaped. It's really weird, they should be hurting now whenever I move but they don't. When you hugged me it did hurt a little but that was it." Catherine sat next to her and watched Sara's expression carefully.

"Do you think that hexelosis crap has anything to do with it?" Catherine asked. Sara shrugged her shoulders, "Kidnaper said that it was supposed to make me relive everything painful, and give me more muscle or something like that." Catherine nodded and sighed. "So how's Lindsey?" Catherine was shocked at Sara's question but smiled at her. "She's worried about you, other than that acting like a normal seven year old." Sara smiled and rubbed her arm looking down at the healing burns. "Don't worry Sara you'll be outta here soon." Catherine reassured. "Yeah right, when I get outta here people will be staring at me like i'm a freak. You do know that the broadcast thing was for all over Las Vegas not just a neighborhood right?" Catherine just looked down at her hands not knowing what to say.

Sara sighed and looked at the flowers on the night stand again. "I need to get outta this gown thing." She mumbled reaching for the buzzer for the nurse. Catherine smiled and watched as Sara grabbed the button admiring the muscle's under the gown moving. "Get ready for the bitch." Sara said laughing. Catherine joined in and watched how Sara looked beautiful smiling. 'One day she'll be mine.' Catherine thought to herself.

When the nurse came in Sara had a innocent smile on her face and gently asked for some pants and a shirt. "You can only have pants because doctor wants the burns on your chest have some air." Sara nodded and looked over at Catherine who was playing with her jacket almost nervously.

"Hey you ok?" Catherine looked up and nodded trying to hide the blush on her face. "Are you sure, it looks like you have a fever?" Sara said placing her hand on Catherine's cheek and then forehead. "Yeah I'm fine, really just a little warm." Sara nodded and looked down at her hands again not knowing what to say. She knew that she wasn't a people person and knew when to keep her mouth shut.

"Miss. Sidle here you go." Sara looked up at the nurse and took the blue pants from her and walked into the bathroom to change. Catherine watched as she got up and let out breath before taking a deep breath to calm herself. When Sara walked out she couldn't help but stare at the well fit body in front of her. 'If I don't leave i'm gonna die.' She automatically thought.

Well here's chapter 8. Sorry it took so long to update, exams are coming up in school. It might be a while for the next update just thought I'd warn you.


	9. Blood Lines

To answer your question icklebitodd I picture Sara's body as an Angelina Jolie body but you can picture whatever kind of body you want, this goes for all you readers out there.

Here's chapter 9

Sara sighed heavily as she sat on the edge of the bed waiting for the day that she could get out of the hospital. Catherine continuously stopped by whenever she could and would bring Lindsey in sometimes. Sara smiled at the memory of Lindsey being in here. They would talk about music, school work, and many other things but skipped the kidnaping. Sara would catch Catherine smiling like crazy at Lindsey and her and smiled at that. Sara laid back on the bed and closed her eyes letting the kidnaping replay in her mind so she could figure out what happened.

_The sound of metal rods being pressed on skin filled Sara's ears and her own screams running through her ears almost killing to any human being. Chains slowly moving with her body when she moved. Muscles being stretched, and bruises forming on her own skin every second. _

Images constantly ran through Sara's mind and her burns started to bleed. Her blood covered the sheets and the blood trickled down her cheek from the rose shaped burn on her cheek. Her muscles cramped up and so did her lungs. She curled up in a ball and began to shake furiously.

_The man that was burning her just repeated, 'Trust Hurts Betrayal Kills' over and over again. She could feel the coldness of the room against her body and pain of the burns overwhelming her._

A few minutes had passed and she was still shaking but as bad but her wounds were still bleeding. Her lungs and muscles weren't cramped but she was still breathing heavily and shallow. She turned on her side threw up blue liquid and blood. Her eyes were pitch black and she could feel her blood against her body. As the blood dripped onto the floor Catherine walked in and froze at the site.

In an instant Sara was on her back clutching the bloodied up sheets in her hands pulling at them for some control over herself. Catherine ran to Sara's side and tried to calm her. "Catherine." Sara's voice wasn't even above a whisper but Catherine still herd her brought her hands up to Sara's cheeks holding her still. "Calm down baby, calm down." Sara was slowly calming down and Catherine could feel it but didn't remove her hands from Sara's cheeks not caring about the blood that covered her one hand. "Catherine, what's happening to me?" Sara struggled to get out the question and when she did it was not even a whisper. "I don't know but you'll be ok." Catherine answered hoping that she was right.

When Sara was calm Catherine buzzed in for the nurse and the next thing she knew she was thrown out of the room watching as the doctors and nurses wrapped Sara up in bandages. "No! Stop It! Please! Let Me Go!" Catherine watched in horror as Sara shouted and struggled to get out of the nurses grasps and ended up punching a few of the male nurses down to the ground. "Catherine! Please Make Them Stop!" Catherine couldn't take any more of the screams and rushed in not caring what the doctors said and rushed in next to Sara.

When Sara saw Catherine she instantly calmed down, "Catherine please help me." Catherine almost cried at the sound of Sara's voice and took her hand gently rubbing the bloody knuckles with her thumb. "Shh, baby don't worry, I promise they won't hurt you." Catherine whispered ignoring the people around her. "I don't want them, I want you." Catherine was shocked by Sara's words but found that they felt right. "You have me, but you need to get wrapped up." Sara nodded and never took her eyes away from Catherine as the nurses wrapped her body up.

Well there's chapter 9 for you, sorry it took so long for an update. Next chapter will be up soon! Oh, yeah send some reviews!


	10. Lost Hope

Chapter 10 for ya!

"_Your body's going to change and your going to be a work of art. A walking piece of sorrow! You're the one whose going to show the world that trust hurts and betrayal kills!"_

Lightening flashed as the words ran through Sara's mind and her eyes instantly snapped open revealing pitch black eyes filled with rage and pain. Her wounds had stopped bleeding but her heart didn't stop and she knew it never would. After reliving her childhood and kidnaping her hope for being ok had died. The rain poured outside and Sara just watched it fall on the window not taking her eyes off it. The thunder crashed and shook the window causing a rattling noise making Sara flinch.

On the night stand next to her lied a card made by Lindsey saying that when she got better they could hang out for a day. Sara pictured that day in her mind over and over again but found ever time she did it ended up the same with the stares and pointing from people and the one thing that scared her the most, her kidnaper taking Lindsey and doing the same thing to her. Tears threatened to fall down her cheeks but she didn't let them fall she refused to show any sign of weakness even when she was alone.

A brief flash of lightning lit up the room for a second and than the room returned to darkness. The sound of the monitor beeping was the only sound in the room and the brief sounds of doctors talking to one another outside her door. Sara continued to watch the rain pour outside and growled at the memory of her kidnaper's face. She could feel her body ache and her insides also and knew that the blue crap was the source of it. Because of that rotten bastard her insides were slowly and painfully disinigrating. Sure she had been given dozens of medicines for it but they took a few days to work and Sara wasn't sure if she could last the long.

The guys had stopped by a couple times but they would always just bring back forgotten memories of Sara's kidnaping and she couldn't take them any more. Sara noticed the way guys would look at her and she that it was the 'pitying look' and a 'what the hell is that look.' Catherine shoved them all out and Sara was pretty sure that Catherine knew that they were making her uncomfortable because of the small smile that played on her lips while she pushed them out.

The rain continued to pour outside and Sara was waiting for Catherine to show up. Sara's face would light up whenever Catherine was around and she enjoyed her company. Sara would stay in the hospital for life if it meant seeing Catherine. Outside of work Sara was always up in the mountains doing some crazy stunt like snowboarding in a pair of shorts and a sports bra. And Catherine was spending her time with Lindsey either in the park, mall, or at the movies.

Sara continued to stare at the rain till she herd the door open and she instantly looked to see who it was and smiled when she saw both Catherine and Lindsey.

Well it's a short chapter but I wanted to add it. Let me know how I did by pressing that blueish purplish button down to your left.


	11. Surgic Kiss

Chapter 11!

The shields were down and Catherine knew it. Sara was in surgery and looked like she was too exhausted to have it. The doctors say that the surgery wasn't life threatening but she still did need it. They also said that the medications weren't working as quickly as they had hoped. Catherine sat on the chair with her head in her hands and was scared, scared for her Sara, the fact the surgery depended on Sara's will to live also scared her.

Catherine looked up when doctor patted her on the shoulder and recognized that it was Sara's doctor. "Ms. Willows Sara's out of surgery and will be fine." Catherine could of sworn that her heart skipped a beet when she herd those words. "When can I see her?" Catherine rushed her words out so fast that the she was sure the doctor didn't understand her. "You can see her but try don't let her move around a lot." Catherine jumped up and ran to the recover room and instantly saw Sara lying on the bed with the white sheets almost matching her pale face.

Slowly Catherine walked over to her grasped her strong hand gently running her thumb over the brunette's knuckles. She carefully watched Sara face and ran her hand over the patch that covered the harsh mark of the rose shaped burn. Sara's eyes fluttered open and Catherine smiled gently. "Hey." Catherine's voice was just above a whisper and Sara looked over at her and smiled a small smile. "Hey." Sara's voice was weak and Catherine gave the strong hand a gentle squeeze causing Sara to look up at her with her loving brown eyes.

Catherine was at a loss for words when she looked into Sara's deep brown eyes. The air between them slowly melted away as they drew closer to each other and their lips gently brushed across one another in a brief but satisfying kiss. Lips soon locked together and tongues danced across one another. Both Catherine and Sara couldn't think and could only act as their arms wrapped around each other and fingers wrapped in soft as silk hair.

The need for air overtook them both and they gently pulled their lips away from one another with their eyes closed keeping the feeling of their first kiss with one another. Lips tingled and fingers remained locked in soft hair for what seemed forever. "I, uh, I, uh..." Catherine couldn't speak and Sara had a soft smile playing across her lips. "I liked that." Catherine was surprised but was glad that Sara did and enjoyed Sara's soft lips on her own. Catherine's hand slowly found its way back to Sara's and she rested her head on Sara's shoulder relaxing as she herd Sara's sigh of content.

Time had flown by for both women and Catherine had to leave for the night. "I think I deserve a goodnight kiss." Catherine looked down at Sara who was giving her her best sad puppy dog face and was rewarded when Catherine smiled. For about the fiftieth time that night their lips met again with hunger and passion.

Yeah I know a short chapter but at the moment I wanted to write a small piece of romance between the two so there it is. Hope you enjoyed it. Click the small button and send a review.


	12. Freedom At Last!

Lucky chapter 12

Sara smiled when she saw Catherine walk through the door. She could finally leave the hospital and eat real food. "Ready to go?" Catherine asked smiling when she saw Sara ready to run out the door. "I've been ready for who knows how long." Sara answered standing up and walking over to her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around her waist. "So where do you want to go?" Catherine asked taking a small step back from Sara but still in her arms. "Well I need to go to my place to feed my cat and grab clothes since I'm staying with you for the next week." Sara answered while gently kissing her lover.

Catherine smiled and nodded gently placing her hand over the rose scar on Sara's cheek. A flash of sadness ran through her and when she felt Sara's hand rest on her own her sorrow was gone and was replaced with love. Sara's eyes gave off the most amount of love she had ever seen and that warmed her heart to the point where she cried. She could feel Sara's lips gently kiss away the tears. "Catherine, hun, why are you crying?" Sara's voice was full of concern and love. Catherine didn't think she could answer her because she would start crying even more. Sara wrapped her arms around tightly embracing her with all the care and love in the world.

"Cat, come on hun tell me what's wrong." Sara was scared now Catherine hadn't said a word and she was crying. "Sara you've shown me more love than anyone else ever has." Catherine answered gently cuddling against Sara's chest. "Catherine, I love you and Lindsey both, when I was in trouble you saved me, when I went down both you and Lindsey brought me back up. You two are the reason why I'm still here." Catherine was proud of Sara's words and melting on the inside. She was loved and so was Lindsey. She knew that Sara would always protect her and Lindsey. Catherine's arms rested on Sara's waist and her thumbs were resting in the belt loops.

"God I love you Sara Sidle." Sara smiled and gently kissed her. "And I love you. As much as I love being in your arms, I really want to leave this hospital." Both women smiled and Sara grabbed her bag of medications standing by the door waiting for Catherine. When Catherine walked out the door Sara followed closely behind. After signing the release forms and a small talk with the doctor about being off work for a week Sara was finally free when she walked out of the hospital. "I'm free! No more nasty food or bitchy nurses!" Catherine couldn't help but laugh.

When Catherine watched her it was watching a child's face light up on Christmas when they got their favorite toy. "I can't wait to see what you look like when you get back to work." Sara folded her arms across her chest and played along. "Hey if you were stuck in a hospital for two weeks with fake food and bitchy nurses you'd be doing the same." Catherine laughed again and Sara found it soothing. "That's just too cute Sara." Sara unfolded her arms and stuck her tongue out at Catherine. "I'm not cute, I'm sexy." Catherine laughed and walked passed her playfully. When they made it to the car they headed strait for Sara's.

Sara stood outside her door digging through her pockets looking for her keys. Catherine was busy running her hands down Sara's neck and shoulders causing Sara to loose focus of what she was doing from time to time. "Damn it, I lost my keys, Cath, do you have a paperclip or a bobby pin on you?" Catherine shrugged her shoulders and started digging through her purse for one. After minutes of searching Catherine found a paperclip and handed it to Sara who smiled. Sara straitened the paperclip and started poking the key hole with it till it unlocked. "How did you do that?" Catherine asked amazed by what Sara did. "That's my secret." Sara stated with a grin on her face. Catherine smiled and stuck out her bottom lip made it look like she was about to cry. Her sad puppy dog face. Sara instantly closed her eyes and entered her house trying her best not to walk into anything. Catherine was following her around and grinned when she had an idea.

She cornered Sara and ran her hands slowly and seductively up Sara's strong thighs enjoying the feeling of the muscles twitching underneath her touch. Sara stopped breathing for a second and Catherine continued her slow torture on her girlfriend. Her hands then traveled up to the end of Sara's shirt and easily slipped her hands underneath it felling the smooth skin, roughness of the scars, and muscles of her stomach. Sara let out a moan and Catherine knew that she had her. "Will you tell me now?" Before Sara knew what she was doing her mouth spilled out her secret. "Breaking into the school." Catherine grinned and pulled her over to the couch cuddling with her lover.

Well there's chapter 12. Sara's finally free from the bitchy nurses and fake food!


	13. Babysitter?

Well to answer a question I had Sara break into the school to spray graffiti on the gym walls. Well here's chapter 13!

Catherine sighed heavily as she sat in the break room waiting for her shift to end. Throughout the entire shift she couldn't take her mind of Sara wondering if she was ok and Lindsey. She didn't notice Nick walking in till she felt his hand on her shoulder. She jumped and instantly looked up at him. "Sorry, didn't me to scare you Catherine." Nick quickly apologized. Catherine nodded and looked back down at the magazine in front of her. "Hey you ok?" Catherine looked up at him and nodded. "I'm just worried about Sara and Lindsey." Nick nodded and understood. "Sara will be fine and so will Lindsey, I'm pretty sure if anything comes in Sara's way she'll take care of it." Catherine smiled when she herd Nick chuckle. "Yeah your right, if anything happens she can take care of it."

Lindsey smiled when she convinced Sara to let her have ice cream and watch a movie. "Come on Sara it starting!" When Sara walked in she smiling with a bowl of ice cream for Lindsey. "I'm coming, when the movie's over it's strait to bed." Lindsey nodded and stared at the ice cream that was handed to her. When Sara sat down the phone rang and she sighed getting up to get it. She looked at the color id and saw the name Ed Willows. She debated on whether to answer or not to answer it. In the end she decided to. "Hello?" Sara asked trying to sound nice. "Who the hell are you?" Sara noticed that Eddie was slurring his words and knew that he was drunk. "This is Sara the babysitter." She herd Eddie laugh and frowned. "Since when does the bitch hire a babysitter?" When Sara herd him say that she turned the phone off and put it back on the charger.

"Lindsey were you suppose to go to your dads today?" Lindsey looked up and shook her head. Sara nodded and grabbed the phone again. She quickly dialed Catherine's number. "Willows." Sara smiled when she herd Catherine's voice. "Hey hun." Catherine smiled and walked into her office for some more privacy. "Hey hun is everything ok." Sara shook her head and answered. "No, Eddie just called here and he sounded drunk." Catherine's eyes went wide and she quickly thought of something. "Ok well you and Lindsey come down to lab." Sara nodded and she looked over her shoulder to Lindsey who was watching the movie. "Ok we'll be right there, love you." Catherine smiled, "Love you too." With that they both hung up.

"Ok Lindsey we're going to your moms work for a while so grab some stuff to take with you." Lindsey nodded and ran up to her room. Sara took a calming breath and picked up the mess that Lindsey made and called a cab. Lindsey came down ten minutes later with her backpack and a stuffed animal. "Ok I'm ready." Sara nodded and grabbed her jacket and herd the cab horn. "Ok let's go." Sara made sure all the lights were off and the door was locked before going out to the cab with Lindsey.

The ride there took twenty minutes and Sara was saying 'finally' in her mind. She paid the cab driver and held Lindsey's hand while walking into the lab. Catherine was waiting by the front doors and when she saw them she breathed a sigh of relief. Lindsey let go of Sara's hand and ran to her mother. Sara smiled and walked up to them. "Hey." Catherine smiled even more when Sara came closer to her. "Hey, let's go inside I need a coffee." Catherine smiled when she saw Sara craving some coffee. "Ok lets go." When they walked in Sara could feel the stares while she was walking in and did her best not to shout at them.

They made it to the break room and Sara instantly went to the coffee machine getting a cup of coffee. Catherine and Lindsey sat at the table talking to each other and Sara settled down across from them watching them. She looked down at her arms and ran her fingers over the burns and closed her eyes feeling exhausted. Her head slowly leaned forward until it banged down onto the table. When it did she instantly sat back up and rubbed her eyes. "Sara you ok?" Sara nodded and rubbed her forehead where it was red. She walked over to the couch and laid down on it taking her shoes off and putting her hand over her eyes to block the light. "I'm just going to sleep for a little while." Catherine nodded and watched as she fell asleep satisfied when she herd the little snore from her.

Well there's chapter 13. I've got a writers block so it might be awhile for another chapter. Send your reviews please.


	14. Blood Sport and Teasing

Well here's chapter 14. Sorry for the long update.

Sara slightly growled when a fist connected with her jaw. Not enough to leave a bruise but it still annoyed her. "Come on Sidle!" The sound of her trainer's voice angered her and she threw a punch at him feeling the connection between her fist and the trainer's jaw. The gloves on her hand were weightless and she saw the chance to punch again and she took it doing a uppercut sending her trainer down to the ground.

The adrenaline rush was flowing through her and she wanted another opponent but had to calm down. She noticed her surroundings and remembered that she was in the gym. After the little conflict with Eddie she wanted to be prepared for anything and protect her loved ones from anyone and anything. Sure she could be him to a bloody pulp without the training but as the saying goes better safe than sorry.

Sara removed her mouth peace and than her gloves. She could feel the sweat drip down her face and back and felt the need for a cold shower. "Your done for the day." Sara snapped out of her day dream and nodded. She took off the head gear she wore and threw it on her duffel bag. She rubbed her jaw where she was punched and felt it tingle. 'Weird.' Was all that she could think. Grabbing a water bottle and her duffel bag she headed out to her car ready to get to Catherine's.

With all the traffic it took her about an hour to get home and was pissed. Her jaw still tingled but not as much and it was hot out. When she unlocked the door the smell of food filled her nose and her stomach growled. "Cat?" When Sara saw Catherine's head pop out from the kitchen she smiled. "Home." Sara walked to the bedroom and tossed her duffel bag on the floor not caring where it landed, threw her shirt off and tackled the bed enjoying the coldness of the sheets.

When she herd the faint sound of Catherine's giggles she lifted her head and saw Catherine standing in the door way with a bright smile on her face. "What's so funny?" Sara decided to be playful for the moment and swept Catherine off her feet tossing her on the bed and pinning her down gently planting kisses on her lips. "You." Catherine muttered before pulling Sara down for a passionate kiss. Sara broke the kiss and rested her head on Catherine's shoulder gently kissing her neck.

"I have to work tonight." Sara looked down at Catherine and sighed heavily. Catherine could tell that Sara didn't want her to leave but she had to. She watched as Sara climbed off her and sat on the edge of the bed. She crawled over to her and wrapped her arms around her resting her head on the strong shoulder. "How long till you have to go in?" Catherine looked up at the clock, "Four hours." Sara nodded and stood up. Catherine let her arms slip down onto the bed and looked up at her lover. Without warning Sara turned around and gently tackled Catherine onto the bed hovering above her. "I don't think I'm going to let you go in." Sara mumbled kissing her neck and gently biting. Catherine couldn't speak, she was lost in pleasure. Sara grinned when she Catherine didn't respond and knew that she had her. She had four hours to keep her busy and make her forget about work.

Sara's hands moved swiftly down Catherine's body with her fingers barely even touching her which was sending Catherine into a frenzy. "Sara..." Sara grinned when she herd Catherine moan her name so continued to brush her fingers across her. Catherine couldn't take anymore and grabbed Sara's hands forcing them on her. Sara smiled and gently kissed her. Catherine let out a moan when she felt Sara's lips on her neck again. "Sara Sidle I know what your trying to do, it's not gonna work." Sara looked down at her with a frown on her face. "Don't give me that look, your trying to get me to stay home." Sara got off her and folded her arms across chest. "Prove it." Catherine rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at Sara's head. "Hey!" Sara whined grabbing the pillow that was thrown and tossing the pillow back at her. "You deserved it!" Sara mumbled a whatever and got up. "You know I'll get you when you get home right?" Catherine smiled, "Yeah, I think that you'll calm down by then." Sara's mouth fell open, "You know I won't." Catherine couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sure you will." Sara sighed heavily and walked out into the kitchen.

Catherine followed her and remembered the food that was on the stove. "Food's done." Sara looked back at her and then turned around again. Catherine couldn't help but smile at how childish Sara was acting.

Send some reviews.


	15. Surprise of the Past

Well here's chapter 15, enjoy!

Sara sighed heavily as she sat on the couch watching tv. "God there's nothing good on!" She shouted not caring that the neighbors could here. They always herd her with her guitar and occasional singing sessions. A thought popped into her head and she ran off to get her guitar and amp. "Let's piss the neighbors off." She mumbled plugging in the amp and guitar.

When the volume and bass were just right she played the beginning of Metallica's song 'Through the Never.' She grinned when she saw some teenagers out her window throw their hands up and jump up and down screaming, "Yeah!" When she was done she played another one of Metallica's songs, this time it was 'Enter Sandman'. Soon the whole room was practically shaking and Sara felt damn good about it. She was surprised that the neighbors hadn't hit the floor or banged on the walls yet.

She took great pride in her guitar and when teenagers head banged to it she knew she was good. The occasional play at a bar was good but she wanted to be up on stage singing and playing. She thought about doing it once but decided to go to school. And she was glad she did cause if she didn't she wouldn't have met Catherine.

When she was done she set her guitar on its stand and plopped down onto the couch sighing heavily. "Man, I could text message Catherine, turn her on, maybe she'd come home early. But that would probably piss her off. On the other hand I'm known for trouble, no I shouldn't this is the first serious relationship I've ever had." Sara kept debating with herself till she herd a knock at the door. "Who the hell could that be?"

When she walked over to the door it was instantly slammed down and she jumped back just as it was about to hit her. When the dust cleared she got a good view of the intruder well almost. He was dressed in black and had a mask on. "Hey your gonna pay for that damn door! I just got it fixed last week!" The intruder walked in casually and Sara took a step back readying herself for anything that would come.

"All right fuck moose this is my house and your gonna get out now!" Sara shouted charging forward at him and punching him in the stomach. When she felt her fist connect with a bullet proof vest she frowned. She knew that he know had a clear shot at her. She figured he would slam his fist into her back so she moved to the left and side kicked him in the side of his stomach where the vest didn't protect him. When she felt a full connection she instantly jumped back away from him to see what damage she did.

Her eyes went wide with shock when he just stood there looking unfazed by the kick. "Your not finished." When Sara herd the words come from the man they replayed in her mind over and over again and she felt like she was a caged animal, both angered and scared. Her burns started to bleed and the sound of blood dripping on the floor was all that she could hear. "No, your dead!" Sara shouted lunging at him. All sense of what was going on around her gone. She punched his face taking off the mask in the process and instantly froze at the sight of his face. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe, and couldn't think. "I told you I wasn't finished, I never leave something unfinished." The bitterness of his voice brought her back to reality and she slowly stepped back away from him in fear.

"No, it can't be, Catherine she, she saw you go down." She stuttered out nearly tripping over a piece of wood. "Your not going to get away with this!" Sara shouted jumping onto her feet and slamming a piece of wood into his neck choking him. "Bastard! I'm gonna finish you off!" Sara shouted forcing the wood harder onto his neck. Her muscles locked into place as she held the wood against his neck and watched as he desperately grabbed the wood and tried to pull it away.

All the memories of what he did came floating back to her and her burns began pouring out blood. Her anger kept building and building and she thrust the wood deeper into his throat till she felt his body go numb. When she removed the board from his eyes snapped open and he wrapped his hands around Sara's neck. She grabbed his arms and tried to get air but couldn't. He easily lifted her up off the ground and squeezed harder.

When Sara felt her feet no longer touching the ground she knew that this was her only chance. She kicked him in the groin and when he bent over in pain she kneed him in the nose satisfied when she felt the nose brake. She backed up away from him and caught her breath. When he fell over onto his side and unmoving she grabbed her gun and phone dialing 911. She held her gun at him and kicked his lifeless body with her foot. When she didn't get a response she bent down and checked for a pulse, none. She killed him.

She backed up into the wall and slowly fell to the ground leaving a trail of blood down the wall. Shock taking over her. When the police arrived she didn't even notice them till she was shaken by one of the police officers.

"Catherine." She mumbled only getting a 'what was that?' from the officer. "I need Catherine." Sara mumbled again grabbing her phone. "Ma'am we need to get you to a paramedic." Sara shook her head. "I need Catherine and I'm not moving till she's here with me!" Sara shouted up at the officer. She dialed Catherine's number and when she herd her voice she almost broke down.

"Catherine, I-I need you right now, something happened and I just need you here right now." Sara mumbled. Catherine instantly knew that sound. Fear. "Ok honey I'm on my way right now." Sara hung up the phone and let her head rest on the wall behind her ignoring the police officer trying to talk to her.

Catherine rushed to Sara's breaking all the speed limits and started freaking out when she saw all the police officers in Sara's apartment. She ran through ignoring the officers that were around her. "Sara, Sara honey where are you?" She called out walking up the steps. When she found Sara her heart ached. "Oh my God, Sara." She could instantly tell what happened by the looks of the room. She rushed to Sara's side and held her tightly feeling the tears rush down her face.

"I killed him Cath, he came back, and I don't why but I just killed him." Sara whispered. "It's ok, everything will be ok." Catherine whispered gently kissing her. "Are you hurt?" Sara shook her head and slowly fell asleep in Catherine's arms.

The next update will be soon, I think. Send some reviews!


	16. She's Mine

Ok, I've decided to start putting the chapters into both Catherine and Sara's POV's because it's easier for me to write. So here's chapter 16.

Sara's POV

After the attack Catherine's making me stay at the office whenever she has to work, honestly it's driving me crazy. I have nothing to do and Catherine's always out in the field even when Nick or Warrick could've had the case. I think he's upset about Catherine and me being together. I gave him a chance god knows how many times and he was just to chicken to take it, besides I never really was interested in, I just wanted something and he wasn't it, nope, Catherine is.

Anyway I think I figured out how my wounds bleed, it's either the memory of being tortured, or it's the same exact emotion flowing through my veins of when I was being tortured. And those emotions are Anger, Pain, and Rage. That's what I felt when I was attacked and that's when my wounds started to bleed at that exact moment. I don't know how he came back, Catherine said he was gone when she rescued me, maybe he had a twin brother? I don't know.

Catherine's office has her written all over it, it's clean yet messy, smells like her, and has pictures of her and Lindsey. It's very homey to me. Yeah it still has that work look to it but I can tell it's hers. What I like about her office is that it has a couch to sleep on. I've pretty much stolen it from her. I don't think she minds, she just lay's on me if she's tired. I don't mind, in fact I love it.

She should be getting back anytime now. She called a few minutes ago saying she'd be back. I hope so I'm bored out of my mind. If she's here who know's what will happen. That's what I love about her, unpredictable. I think that's why were such a good couple, I'm quiet, she's loud, I love sports, she loves parties. Pretty much we complete each other. Plus we both love Lindsey and would do anything for her.

I hear the door open and instantly look to see who it is, it's Catherine. She has a smile on her face and she looks so angel like. Of course she is an angel. "Hey hun." Is all she says before walking over to me and gently we kiss. An innocent kiss but it speaks in volumes. "Hey, how did it go?" She smiles and I know it went easy. "It was a simple robbery, how do you think it turned out?" I have to laugh. "So what have you done since I've been gone?" I think just looking at all the cards on the table can explain that. "Nothing but die of boredom." She has a bright smile on her face and kisses me again, I like it. Who wouldn't?

I easily pull her up on me and snuggle into her. She's giggling lightly and I just burry my face in her hair. "You know hun, we're at work." I don't care. I just shrug my shoulders and look over towards the door to see if it's shut and it is so we're fine. "Can we go home yet?" I don't want to spend another minute here. "There's still another hour till shift ends." She must've seen the disappointment in my eyes because she's kissing my jaw slowly making her way to my lips. I'm enjoying this.

When I hear the door open I instantly look to see who it is so I can rip them apart. It just happens to be Grissom. "Sorry for interrupting," Yeah right he doesn't sound sorry, he sounds more like he's proud of interrupting. "Catherine a case just came in and I need you to work it." Hell no! She's not going to work it, there's only hour before shift and he'll probably bug her to get it done fast making her work overtime. "Get Nick or Warrick to work it, they've been bugging me all night about having nothing to do." I think I just hit him hard but he deserves it and I don't feel the slightest bit sorry.

"Ok, I asked Catherine, not you Sara." I can't help but scoff. "Why don't you give it to Nick, he's been dying to have a solo case." Since Catherine's on my side he'll listen to her. "Alright." I watch as he leaves like the bug loving freak he is. He needs to know that Catherine is mine and mine alone. I hear giggling and I instantly look up Catherine. "What's so funny?" She keeps on laughing but answers. "You, telling Grissom off, and the look on his face." When I think about it he did have a funny look on his face. "Well he needs to know that your mine." She smiles and I think that just warmed up her heart.

"Your just a little sweet heart." I smile at the compliment and pull her closer to me and gently kiss her. "You're the little sweet heart here dear."

Well there's chapter 16, hope you enjoyed it. Send some reviews.


	17. Bad News

This is now my longest story I've ever written yay! And it won't be the last I promise you that. Enjoy Chapter 17!

Catherine's POV

Sara's slowly recovering from the kidnaping and i'm glad. She's well mentally and emotionally. Physically she isn't doing so well. Her burns continue to bleed on occasions and she keeps telling me it has something to do with her emotions. Right now I don't know what to think, I believe her but at the same time it doesn't really make sense. Right now she's having a check up and hopefully all goes well. The doctor's are taking blood tests making sure that blue crap is out of her system. I don't mind the muscle build up she has, I like it. But if it hurts her it has got to go.

"Catherine?" Sara's voice breaks my thinking and I look over to her. Concern and worry is etched onto her face and it's touching. "Yes?" She walks over to me and I know she shouldn't be walking around. "You shouldn't be walking around, you need to rest." She just keeps walking towards me and sits down. "I won't rest until I know your ok. You want to tell me what's on your mind?" God why does she have to be so carrying? "I was just thinking, well hoping that your tests come back saying that your ok, if something happened to you, if I lost you I don't know what Lindsey and I would do. Your part of my family and I don't want to loose you."

I see small tears hit my hand and I see that i'm crying. Sara gently lifts my hand up and kisses away my tears. Her lips are soft and soothing and she pulls me into her arms. "Your not going to loose me, your stuck with me. The tests will come back saying that i'm free to go and then i'm all yours." I have to smile when she says that. Her hands are playing with my hair and I feel safe. "You promise?" She smiles gently at me. "I promise."

"Miss Sidle your tests are back and you'll be fine, we just need you to fill out a form and get your medications." Just as she said the words you'll be fine I think my heart skipped a beat. "See you hear that? They said I'd be fine nothing to worry about."

Sara's POV

I know the doctor's lying I can see it in her eyes. "Hey Cath why don't you go get a cup of coffee, looks like you could use it." When she leaves I instantly stand up. "So what's wrong with me?" I can tell it's something bad because she looks down at the floor. "Miss Sidle your going to die within the next eight months. That hexelosis is causing your main body functions to slowly deteriorate. Right now we're trying to find a way to cure it but so far nothing has worked. I'm sorry." Ok this officially sucks, I've got eight months live. God you must really hate me, I finally find something I love and it's going to be taken away from me. Great. How am I going to explain this to Catherine?

"Ok, what about surgery? Can't you burn the bacteria off me or something?" The look on her face tells me that she hasn't thought about that. "It could work but we don't know how that would effect your body functions." Well that was a waste i'm willing to take that risk but Catherine won't. "I'll take that risk." I think she's shocked. "Ok I'll let you know when the surgery will be, we'll get the best surgeons we can." Well glad that's over with now I have to tell Catherine the news.

How should I tell her? 'Hey Catherine I just found out that I'll die after eight months from now but there might be a chance at me living with dangerous surgery.' Hell no. This is going to be hard, how do you tell the woman you love and the child you love that you are going to die in eight months? This is so confusing. I need something, anything to take my mind of the subject. The ride home will be the hardest part, she notices when i'm thinking, when i'm upset, when i'm pissed, everything.

Catherine's POV

Something's wrong, we've been driving for a half hour now and she hasn't said a word. She has her hand in mine and it feels cold, distant like, like she's far away in her mind. "Hey, are you ok? Your awfully quiet." She turns her head for a second and then looks back at the road before answering. "I'm fine, just thinking." Something is wrong the look in her eyes says it all. I want to know what she's thinking about but it looks like she doesn't want to tell me.

When we make it home she still hasn't said a word. Something's definitely wrong. "Alright Sara Sidle something's wrong and your going to tell me what it is right now." She always listen when I use this tone. "Come here." When I walk next to her she pulls down into her arms. "The tests that the doctor took, it came back saying that in about eight month's I'll die. My main body functions are slowly deteriorating, that's why my chest and stomach have hurting a lot lately. There's a chance that I may live if I have surgery. The thing is it's a big risk because they don't know if it will effect my body functions." I can't believe what she just said, she might die? No she can't she promised. She promised that she wouldn't leave me or Lindsey.

Tears overwhelm me and I can't take it anymore. I openly cry and feel her arms around me. "Sara you can't, you promised me that you wouldn't leave me or Lindsey." "Hey, come on, I told you I wasn't going to leave you or Lindsey, and I told you that the surgery can save me, if I take that risk then there's a good chance that I'll be with you and Lindsey forever." I believe her, she never breaks her promises. Never does. "You better not leave me or Lindsey if you do I'll personally hunt you down." She grins and gently kisses me. "You won't have to because I'll be right here with both of you."

She gently entwines out hands and I feel a strong connection. "Feel that? That means i'm yours forever and nothing can change that." God she just knows what to say at the right time. "Like I said your stuck with me so you better get use to it." I smile and rest me head on her chest. Our fingers are still entwined and I feel her gently kissing my forehead. I'm hers forever and nothing can change that. "Let's go to bed, its been a long day." I agree with her. When I get up she easily picks me up carries me into our room.

Sorry for the long update, had a long writers block. The next chapter will be up maybe soon, i'm not sure. Anyway send some reviews.


	18. Between Anger and Lust

Well it's chapter 18. Enjoy it.

Sara's POV

It's weird knowing that you could possibly die in the next eight months. It feels like a short time limit that'll run out any second. Lindsey knows about the whole I might die in eight month's thing, she took it very well actually she sounded like an adult. "I'm not worried cause I know that your going to make it through the surgery, and you promised both me and mom that you're going to be with us forever!" Those were her words. She's smart for an eleven year old.

Catherine's been treasuring every moment that we have together and I like it even though it's not necessary cause i'm not going anywhere. I don't how I got so lucky, I have a beautiful girlfriend and partial daughter even though Lindsey seems like she's mine and Catherine's daughter. It's hard to explain.

Lindsey's at her aunt's house and Catherine's at work, I guess the lab has been getting behind since I've been gone if they had to call in Catherine. Now it's just me and my fat cat. He's really a chubby thing he must weigh like thirty pounds! Lindsey adores him though. Catherine likes him so he's staying in the family. He would've anyways cause I can't live without him.

"Sara?" Huh? I thought Catherine was at work? Maybe soaking in the tub wasn't a good idea. Where the hell's my towel? I see it! Now gotta get out of the nice warm water and into the, cold, air. Man! Damn it, fine I'll get out. It's freaking cold. Well at least the towel's warm since it pretty much just got out of the dryer.

"I'm in here!" Well at least this will be a nice site for her to see. Me in just a towel, yep that pretty much screams heaven. I can hear her footsteps and their heavy, she must be pissed. I didn't do anything, did I? "Sara do you want to tell me why Grissom..." She didn't even walk through the door when she started to yell and the look on her face is priceless when she walk's in. "Were, what, how, why are you wearing just a towel? Not that I don't mind." Priceless.

"Well I just got out of the bathtub. You said something about Grissom?" She's got lust filled eyes I don't think she'll be able to answer. "Hunny, how long has it been since we last made love?" I don't know, last week maybe? "Um, I don't know." She nods her head and steps closer to me. Her eyes become a darker shade of blue and she has a seductive smile on her face. "That explains it." Explains? Explains what? "Explains what?" She pushes me onto the bed and easily sits on my stomach. "Explains why I've been thinking about you all day and night." She answers kissing my neck. Damn does that feel good.

"Explains why you've been on my mind." Her lips move to my pulse point i'm sure it's out of control. Her hands are curled up in my hair and gently tugging. The sensation is unbelievable. Her lips feel damn good but I want to taste her. I try to catch my lips with her's but she places her finger on my lips and giggles. "Patience, Sara, patience." My patience is running thin honey. She can be such a damn tease. Her lips return to my neck and gently nibbles and sucks on the sensitive skin.

Her hands easily pull the towel off me and her fingers trace the muscles on my stomach leaving each spot craving for more. Her fingertips are warm to the touch and her lips are a fiery hot sensation. I can't contain the slight growl that finds its way out of me. I think it turns her on even more because I can feel a smile form on her lips. Her hair tickles my shoulder and it feels nice but not as nice as her fingers gliding over my skin. I'm not going to let her control this dance. I easily flip our positions and rest my weight on my knees while hovering over her. "Your wearing way too much." I mutter unbuttoning her shirt.

Her skin is soft and I kiss ever inch as it's exposed to me. Tonight she's all mine and I want this to be a night she'll always remember. I pull the rest of her shirt off and lift her up into my arms while fumbling with clasp of her bra. Damn thing. My lips are gently brushing against hers but that doesn't last long when I feel her seeking entrance. Access granted. I'll let her have her way for now.

When I finally get her damn bra off my fingers gently and slowly rise up to where she wants them to go and instead of tease her I'll give her what she wants, this time. Her moans surround me and I know they're a song just for me. I break our heated kiss and look into her eyes. Love, lust, and passion are all I can and all I want to see. It's nice to be loved by someone.

She places her hand on my cheek and leans up and gently kisses me. Her lips are soft and caring like a lover's. In this second I know that this is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. Share my heart, body, soul, everything.

"I love you." Her smile is the greatest thing I have ever seen and so are the words she whispers into my ear. "I love you too." I can't help but smile. I kiss my way down to her smooth stomach and each kiss is filled with as much love and passion as I can show. When my lips hit the tip of her pants I look up at her seeking permission and when she nods and I smile.

I'll leave the rest for you guys to imagine. I've got a surprise for you in the next chapter though. I can be evil once in a while. Send some reviews.


	19. Surprise Surprise

Here's chapter 19! I hope you enjoy the surprises.

Catherine's POV

"What? How the hell can you be pregnant?" She really shouldn't shout. "I don't know! I haven't cheated on you, I haven't been in a relationship with a man for about five month's, I haven't done anything but be with you!" It's true I haven't been with anybody in five month's, I haven't ever cheated on Sara and I never will, I have done nothing but be with her and make love with her. Its been about two month's since Sara and I last made love and these past few days I've been waking up with morning sickness and having really bad mood swings so when I took the pregnancy test three times it said positive for being pregnant.

It's been a stressful week for the both of us and I really don't want a shouting match tonight. "Alright calm down, let's think this through for a minute." She stops shouting at me and crosses her arms across her chest and leans up against the wall with a angered yet horrified expression on her face. "Alright you trust me and know that I would never cheat on you ever right?" She nods and I continue. "And I would never ever in a million years cheat on you or lie to you. I told you haven't been with a guy for five month's and you believe me don't you?" She nods again and stares down at the floor. I know this is hard for her but it's hard for me too and shouting at each other won't solve anything.

"I do trust you and I know you wouldn't lie to me, but how can you be pregnant? I mean the last time I checked I was a woman." She has a little sarcasm in her voice and I know she's having a hard time handling this. "Maybe it's the hexelosis. No one know's about what it does and what effects it could have on you." She shakes her head and stands up strait. "The doctor's said that I was fine except for the main body functions deteriorating." She's biting her lower lip and I know she's thinking. "Maybe they overlooked this. Well if they did then we're going to have a baby, and it'll be my, our baby." She looks so cute when she's trying to figure something out.

She sits down next to me and pushes me back so i'm lying back against the couch. She rubs my stomach with her hand gently and then lifts up my shirt. "That's our baby in there." Her words are filled with confidence and love and I know she wants this baby as much as I do. "It's hard to believe that you've got a baby sitting in there." I smile and hold her hand on my stomach. "Yeah it is. Sara you have to promise me that you will never ever leave me, Lindsey, and the little baby in my stomach." She smiles and holds my hand tightly while bringing it up to her heart. "I promise."

We sit in silence hands clasped together enjoying the silence and each other's company. "You know that this baby is yours right?" She looks down at me with confusion in her eyes and I know I have to explain. "You, you're the father or mother or whatever you want to call it." Her eyes light up and she smiles her gap toothed smile. "I'm gonna be a daddy, mommy whatever." I can't help but giggle at her and kiss her.

"So does this mean that we're done shouting at each other?" She nods and rubs my stomach again. "I didn't mean to shout, it's just well hearing your pregnant kinda scared me." I know she must be scared and confused but we'll get through this together. "Don't worry hun, we'll make it through together and we'll be kick ass parents, even though we already are." Her face lights up again and I smile at her. "I'll be right back." I watch her run upstairs and smile. I hear a few thuds and a few cusses before she comes back downstairs and she looks absolutely adorable when she's flustered.

She sits next to me and grasps my hand. "How long have we been going out now?" I think six months. "About six months." She nods her head and looks me in the eyes with hers full of love. "We've been going out for six months now and whenever i'm with you I feel happy, loved, and a lot more. Being with you is like being alive. I love you, Lindsey and our little baby on the way. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Lindsey, and the little baby in your tummy. Catherine Willows will you marry me?" Oh, my god. This is, is I don't know but i'm happiest I've ever been in my life. "Yes. I will marry you Sara Sidle."

She pulls a black velvet box out of her pocket and opens it revealing a gold ring with a blue diamond in the shape of a heart on it. It's beautiful. But she's even more beautiful. "It's beautiful." She grins and places it on my ring finger. "Not nearly as beautiful as you are." She's such a romantic. I capture her lips in a chaste kiss. Our kiss quickly deepens and becomes more passionate and lustful with each second. When we end our kiss her face is flushed and her lips are slightly swollen. The look in her eyes tell me that she wants to go up stairs and finish what I just started. When I nod she grins and carries me up ready to take me.

Her eyes never leave mine and when we reach the bed she sets me down gently and crawls up next to me while gently running her fingers over my stomach and also lift up my shirt. Her fingers are soft to the touch and send shivers down my spine. Her lips are gently nibbling at my pulse point and my hands are tangled in her soft hair. When a moan escapes my lips she gently bites down and returns to her soft nibbling.

My hands travel down to her neck and move to her shoulders taking in the muscle underneath her soft flesh and memorizing each spot. She pulls my shirt over my head and turns me onto my stomach. She kisses her way to my shoulder blades and then swiftly unclasps my bra with her soft fingers. Her lips gently brush across my skin and instantly turns me to puddle of lust. Her fingers brush across my skin slowly and gently making me crave her touch even more.

Her lips and fingers travel lower and her hair tickles my skin. This is much better than a massage. "Your beautiful." Her voice is just above a whisper and filled with love and passion. When her fingers and lips reach the tip of my pants they move back up and slowly make their way to my neck. I can't even think right now. Her lips brush across my neck and when I turn my head to her she captures my lips in a passionate kiss. "I love you, more than anything." God her words are passionate, sweet, and those of a true lover. "And I love you more than anything."

Well there's chapter 19. I hope you liked the two surprises. Let me know what you think!


	20. Fear

Sorry for the long wait. A lots been happening at home so here's chapter 20!

Sara's POV

This night officially sucks, no cases have come in, all my paper works done, my desk isn't a war zone, nothing zip nodda. Got everything done and only three hours have passed. So much for coming back to work. Catherine's out on a robbery case, Warrick and Nick are watching a football game, and Greg is in his lab doing something, most likely reading playboy magazines, and Grissom don't know don't care.

Catherine and I are still debating on when to tell them about our relationship and about the baby on the way. Eventually they'll know cause Catherine's stomach will get bigger and she'll have mood swings and trust me those suck.

A soft knock at the door breaks my train of thought and when I look up I see Catherine with a small smile on her face. "Hey." Her smile grows bigger and when I get up to get closer to her she walks in a locks the door. "Hey, I missed you." I love hearing those words makes me feel loved. "I missed you too, your back early." She nods and leans into me. "Easy case, thief left his finger prints everywhere and we had him on the security cameras." I nod and notice the tired look on her face. Without speaking I lead her to the couch and have her lie down. She shouldn't be working, not when she's pregnant.

I run my fingers through her hair and smile at her, she smiles back and kisses my hand gently. "I love you." I love her more than she'll ever know. "I love you too." Her smile grows and I gently kiss her. "Get some sleep baby." I whisper to her she grasps my hand just as I get up and sits up a little. She doesn't need to speak because I can tell that she wants me to stay with her, and I will.

I sit next to her and she lays her head in my lap. I run my fingers through her silky hair and smile when closes her eyes enjoying the feeling. "Hey Sar?" I look down at her and nod. "Yeah?" She opens her eyes and places her hand on my cheek., something's wrong. "What's wrong." She bites her lower lip and grasps my hand. "I"m scared." Her voice holds fear and I don't know why and it's scaring me. "About what?" "Having the baby and how all this is going to turn out." I grasps both of our hands and hold them between us. "You don't have to be scared, there's nothing to fear, we're going to have a family that's all that matters." She still has a little uncertainty on her face and I gently kiss her. "Don't worry, I'll make sure everything's all right, promise." The look of uncertainty is gone and is replaced with love. "You always know what to say." I smile and kiss her again while keeping our hands clasped together.

We haven't been bothered for the past hour and i'm glad Catherine really needs me here and i'm not going to leave her no matter what. She's fallen asleep and is curled up lying on me. I rest my head on hers and close for a minute wishing that the shift would just end already. I want to go home and just lay in bed with Catherine while watching a movie. That sounds like heaven right there either that or in a big Jacuzzi with her.

My cell phone goes off and I instantly grab it so Catherine doesn't wake up. "Sidle." "Hey Sara," Greg. "Guess what, I got four tickets to a Nickelback concert, you want to come? The concert's next Friday." Bad bad bad timing that's when Lindsey's play is. "Sorry Greg can't." I keep my voice down so I don't wake Catherine. "What? Why not? You love them." "Yeah well I promised Lindsey that I would go to her play." If I could see Greg's face i'm sure it would hold confusion. "Catherine's Lindsey?" "Yeah, look I gotta go, see ya." With that I hang up. Lindsey's play is more important than a concert.

She's playing a princess in one of her school's plays. I don't know how many plays that school holds, I swear it seems like the last one was just a month ago. She was really excited when she herd she got the part. I don't think I've ever seen her so happy. We all went out for pizza and ice cream and then we went to some park. It felt like we were a real family and I liked no, I loved every single minute of it.

"Sara?" I look down and see Catherine slowly waking up from her nap. "Hey baby, have a good nap?" She smiles and nods and I can't help but love her even more. "Want a coffee?" She nods and slowly gets up. "I'll go with you." I nod and stretch, she watches me intently and grin. "See something you like?" She grins and pulls me closer to her by my belt loops. "Oh, yeah." I grin and follow her to the break room. With every step it's like torture because she sways her hips and she knows its driving me nuts. 

Again sorry for the long wait, and sorry for the short chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Send some reviews 


	21. First Date

Here's chapter 21! Whoohoo! Yay!

Catherine's POV

The sun's rays shine beautifully through the window and onto the bed gently caressing the tan, scarred goddess in my bed. Even with baggy clothes on you can still her toned body underneath. There's a cool breeze sweeping through the window causing a few strands of hair to fall on her face. I brush them back behind her ear and let my fingers linger on her soft cheek for a few moments. She doesn't stir and I gently kiss her cheek. Her skin feels warm to the touch almost too warm.

Little droplets of sweat are forming on her brow and I instantly pull the large comforter off her. She curls up into a ball in retaliation and groans. "Where'd it go?" Her voice is drowned in sleep and confusion and she looks and sounds cute. She rolls over and closes her barely open eyes trying to escape the rest of the day. Her hands search for the lighter blanket and when she finally finds it she pulls it over her. When I know she's asleep I slowly creep out of bed and silently make my way towards the bathroom for a shower.

When the warm water hits my back I instantly relax and close my eyes for a minute. I unconsciously run my hands down my stomach where our little baby is and feel a little scared but more proud than anything else. I never thought I'd get the chance to have a baby again, most of the men I dated were just a way to get rid of stress and they didn't want children anyway. The women I dated were the same way just wanted a quick fuck and that was it but not Sara nope, she's fully committed and she actually loves both Lindsey and I.

I'm so deep in thought that I don't hear Sara come in behind me. She wraps her long strong arms around my waist and rests her head on my shoulder. No words are needed at all and we just stand there treasuring the moment. My arms wrap around hers and we silently hold each other. "I love you." That's another thing no one else has ever done, just come out and 'I love you' with Sara she has her passionate moments like this. "I love you too." Her lips are soft when they meet mine and we're lost in the deep emotion filled kiss.

When we break apart the room just spiked up another degree. I don't even know if the water is still warm or not. Sara makes me weak in the knees whenever I see her, whenever I kiss, whenever I touch her. No other lover has ever done that to me except her. Her chocolate brown eyes draw me into her and make me want to know every little thing about her. This is what real love is, true love.

"Catherine?" When I hear her call my name I look up into those chocolate brown eyes I love. "Everything ok?" Nothing's wrong everything's the way it should be. "Nope, everything's perfect." She smiles and gently kisses me. "I was thinking, since we've never been on an official date maybe we could go out tonight, I know a nice restaurant not far from here and since Lindsey is staying at a friends house tonight we could go to a actual fancy Italian restaurant and not a McDonald's place." I don't even need a second thought about it. "I'd love to." She smiles her famous gap toothed smile and tightens her hold on me before gently kissing me again. "When do you want to go?" I ask her when she leaves me breathless again. "How about seven?" I nod and kiss her gently.

I look in the mirror one last time before taking a deep breath to calm myself. I don't know why i'm nervous Sara and I have been going out for six months now and we've spent time alone with each other so why is this occasion any different? I don't know but I feel like a teenager on her first date. I hope I look good for her I've worn this dress one other time and that was for my sisters party a while ago. It's black strapless dress about knee high and absolutely beautiful. My hair is curled and I know Sara loves it when it is. God i'm so nervous. When I walk downstairs Sara's sitting down on the couch looking slightly nervous and ever so handsome. She's never ever been one for dresses so she's wearing a pair of black dress pants and a white button up shirt with a black jacket resting over her lean shoulders. Her hair is in a simple pony tail but has strands hanging in front of her brown eyes.

When she see's me she stands up and looks me up and down with an appreciative smile. "You look beautiful." She takes a step closer to me and tilts my head up before lightly kissing me. Before things get too heated I take a step back. "Keep kissing me like that we'll never make it to the restaurant." She grins and sticks her hands in her pockets. "Who said that would be a bad thing?" I roll my eyes and drag her to the front door. "And you look handsome."

Sara certainly knows a good restaurant when she sees one. This restaurant has an Italian look to it and fabulous food. There's soft piano music playing in the background and two small candles lit which make Sara look so mysterious and gorgeous. Her eyes reflect the light of the candles and she has a firm grin on her face when she catches me staring. "Let's dance." How can I refuse that offer. She gets up and hold's out her hand to me and when I take it she easily pulls me up into her arms.

I don't even know how long we've been dancing for, it feels like forever and i'm not complaining. Her light touches and feather soft kisses are making my legs weak but she's there to catch me each time. My hands rest around her neck and her hands rest on my hips gently tracing light circles. My head is resting on her shoulder and I have access to the sensitive spot just below her ear. I hear a low moan come from her throat and her hands grasp onto to my hips tighter and I've got her. "Let's take this home." Her eyes grow black with lust and she practically drags us out. In the car she can't keep her hands off me.

When we make it home we barely make it inside. Her lips are on my neck and her hands are undoing my dress. She gently pushes me up against the wall and continues her assault on my neck. My hands are busy removing the jacket she's wearing and tracing the hard muscle underneath. Her lips travel down to my bare shoulder and she gently nips and sucks every inch of me.

Her hands are soft and strong as they brush against my skin sending shivers down my spine. "Your beautiful, ever so beautiful." Her voice is low and husky and turns me on even more. I want this night to be slow and perfect even though it already is.

Well that was a longer chapter as promised. So hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Send a review please! 


	22. Future Holder

Just so you don't get confused the beginning starts out as a dream. Sorry for the long wait. 

Sara's POV

_"What are you doing? Get away from her!" My voice feels like it's being drowned out as I try to get him away from her. He has a gun in one hand and he's hovering above her just about to shoot her. She's frozen in fear and is calling for me to help her. "Catherine!" Just as I get closer to her a wall appears before me. It's a clear wall and I can't get threw. She's crying for me and I still can't get threw! My knuckles are bleeding profoundly and when I finally shatter the wall the trigger was pulled._

"No!" I pull the blankets off me and desperately look for Catherine underneath the covers. "Baby, what's wrong?" She's safe. I can feel the sweat trickle down my neck and back as I look down at her and cup her cheek. "Hunny, what's wrong?" I shake my head and feel my heart pounding a mile a minute. "Your safe." I close my eyes and rest my head on her chest. Her hand gently runs up and down my back in a soothing gesture while asking me what's wrong. "You, trigger was pulled, and I couldn't get to you." I can't speak, nor breath at the moment. I'm shaking in fear as I picture what happened in my mind. Who the hell was he? And why was he after Catherine?

"Shh, baby relax, calm down." Her voice soothes me and so does her touch. She lifts my head up forcing me to look at her. "Nightmare?" I nod my head and she holds me tightly. "I couldn't stop him from pulling the trigger, on you." She looks shocked and I don't realize the tears falling down my cheeks till she wipes them away. "Shh, it was just a dream." Was it? Or is it a glimpse to what could happen in the future? She continues to hold me and I lie their with my face buried in her chest. Her hands gently stroke my hair and it soothes me dramatically. She whispers soothing words to me and I instantly fall back asleep.

I feel gentle tugging on my hair and I bury my head back into the soft "pillow" beneath me. Soft giggles fill my ears and I can't help but smile. "Feeling better?" I nod into her chest and roll onto my back next to her. "It's time to get up baby." What? Time to get up? I don't want to. I throw my arm over my eyes and mumble, "No." The next thing I know I feel soft fingers gently tickling my skin. Without thinking I roll over and fall off the bed. I hear her giggling and pop my head up above the bed and sigh. "Don't forget we have Lindsey's open house to go to tonight." Oh, shit! I completely forgot about that.

"When's it start?" She thinks for a minute before answering. "Six." Shit, I got an appointment at six, well that's getting rescheduled. "What time is it now?" She looks over at the clock and when I look it says twelve thirty. I slept almost the whole day. "Alright, I gotta get something down around here, you said your car was acting up right?" She nods and walk over the dresser for some clean clothes. She walks up behind me and wraps her arms around me. I feel her lips on my back and my tense muscles relax under her touch.

"Your sexy when you work on a car." I grin and turn around in her arms. "Your sexy no matter what, especially when your naked and crying out my name in pleasure." She lightly smacks my forehead before walking out of the room. I smile and change my clothes before walking out to the garage. I walk out towards the car and see Lindsey get off the school bus. "Sara!" What a cute kid that looks exactly like her mother. "Hey kiddo!" She runs up to me and hugs me. "You haven't forgotten about the open house have you?" I smile and pat her on head, "Of course not! I get to see your art projects, and science projects. Afterwards I'll convince your mom to let us have ice cream." She squeals with excitement and runs inside. What a kid. I swear one minute she's calm the next she's running with excitement.

Without warning my cell phone rang and I quickly answered it while praying that it wasn't Grissom. "Sidle." "Yo Sidle." I instantly recognize the voice and sigh. "What do you want this time Chad? Please tell me you don't need money." "No it ain't nothing like that, your pop's out of jail." My dad? He's supposed to be in for life. "What? How'd he get out?" "Yo man calm down, there was a jail break about two days ago, the fuzz still haven't figured out how many convicts are out. Sounds like a lot." Shit! That means there'll be more murders and rape cases, and my father's out of jail which means I gotta watch out. "Alright man thanks." "Yo, you better watch yourself." "Alright man, you stay outta trouble." I toss my phone on the car and rest my head on my hands.

Oh man, could this get any worse? My father's out on the loose, plus their's murder's and rapist's on the loose. "Sara?" I look over my shoulder to Catherine and sigh. Now her and Lindsey might be in danger. "What's wrong?" Should I tell her? Probably should. "We need to talk, when Lindsey's not around." I see the look of fear on her face and gently kiss her. "Don't worry, i'm not breaking up with you or anything like that." With that she calms down a little and wraps her arms around me. "Hey, come on now, you know I'd never do that. Never. I love you and Lindsey too much to do that." She nods and holds me tighter. She gives me a gentle squeeze before letting go and I watch as she walks in the house.

I adjust the collar of my shirt for the hundredth time and sigh heavily as it falls lop sided again. "Stupid collar." I mumble while trying to straiten it again. I feel Catherine come up behind me and straiten it for me. "You just need a woman's touch." It stays strait and I frown before scoffing. I look in the mirror in front of me and smile at the image before me. Catherine next to me. Where she should be. "You look handsome." I grin and look down to make sure it look's alright. Black pants with a white button up shirt and nice black boots. Looks good. When I turn around I see Catherine wearing a black strapless dress that fits her in all the right places. "It's gonna be hard keeping my hands off you." She smiles and slowly walks towards me. "Same here." She runs her hands up my chest before pulling my head down for a chaste kiss. When we break apart we're both out of breath. "Did we really have to dress up like this?" She nods before grabbing her purse. "Have you ever been to an open house? It's like going to an Italian restaurant." "There's gonna be food?" She smiles at me, "Is that all you think about? No there won't be food." I shrug my shoulders before heading downstairs.

Lindsey's sitting on the couch going through her back pack occasionally throwing something across the room. "Where is it?" I hear her mumble. "Where's what?" She looks up at me smiles. "I can't find my permission slip, I just remembered it." Permission slip for what? "What's the slip for?" She looks up at me with a smile on her face. "To the Thomas Edison Museum." Oh, I went there before it was boring, I had to sit on the freaking bench cause my teacher was afraid I'd touch something and break it. I did break the lamp that was sitting next to me though. "Sounds like fun, just make sure you don't touch anything, I mean anything in there." She giggles before searching her back pack again. Catherine comes downstairs and stands next to me. "What's she doing?" She's whispering so Lindsey doesn't hear. "She's looking for a permission slip to a museum." She nods her head and gently kisses my cheek. "Are you ready to go?" She ask's Lindsey while grabbing her coat. Lindsey nods while grabbing her coat. "Alright let's go." I grab my coat and head out towards the car.

Well there's chapter 22. It might be a while for the next update. I'll try and get my updates up quicker. Send a review please!


	23. Showdown of Nightmares

Sorry for the long wait peoples. This chapters a bit short. Enjoy it. So here's chapter 23

Sara's POV

"_What's the matter Sara?"_ My eyes snap open as his voice rings in my head. I sit up and pull the blankets off my sweat soaked body. I haven't been able to sleep for three days now, every time I close my eyes I hear and see my father. I look down at Catherine's sleeping form and gently kiss her forehead. I walk into Lindsey's room and check on her for the fifth time tonight. My surgery's tomorrow and i'm nervous as hell. It doesn't help that my father's out on the loose either. "Sara?" I turn around and see Lindsey standing there rubbing her eyes from the brightness of the light. "Hey kiddo, did I wake you?" She shakes her head and sits at the table.

"You want some milk or something?" She nods her head and I get her a cup of milk. "How come your up?" I smile at her tiredness and answer, "Nervous about the surgery." She nods and takes a sip of her milk. "I would be too, but you have doctors that know what their doing so you don't have to worry." I nod and look down at my hands and look at the scars on my arms. "Sometimes they don't." I mumble, shit did she hear? She hasn't said anything so I guess she didn't. "How many times have you been in a hospital?" She looks up at me with a tired expression but a curious one also. "Too many to count." She nods and puts her empty cup in the sink. "I'm going back to bed, you should sleep too. Night." I nod and watch as she walks up the steps. "Night."

"_Sara!" _Go away. _"Sara!_" Go the fuck away! Just leave me the fuck alone! I sit up and rub my eyes once again and stare at my hands. I feel Catherine's arms wrap around my waist and try to pull me back down. "Sara?" I lie back down and pull her to me. "I'm here." She rests her head on my shoulder and kisses my cheek. "You may be here but your not sleeping." Damn she's good. She sits up and looks down at me with her beautiful blue eyes. "What's wrong?" Her eyes are full of concern and confusion and I want to cure that right away. "Just worried about the surgery, and the nightmares I've been having." She nods and gently kisses me. "Everything will be fine. Don't worry." I hope so.

The sound of my phone breaks my dreamless sleep. When I go to answer it I find my arm pinned underneath Catherine. I'll just let my voice mail get it. When it stops ringing I roll back over and snuggle into Catherine. "Who was it baby?" Her voice is drowned with sleep and low. "I don't know." I hear a soft chuckle from her and I fall back into my dreamless sleep.

"Sara, mom it's time to get up." The sound of Lindsey's voice and the shaking wakes me right up. "I'm up." I mumble while crawling up from under the blankets. "Come on mom it's time to get up!" Catherine turns over and stares up at Lindsey. "Is it morning already?" Lindsey nods and bounces on the bed. "Why do we have to get up so early?" I ask her and she shrugs her shoulders. "It's nine anyway." I sigh and fall back onto the bed. "It's too early." Catherine nods and closes her eyes. "Come on hun, Lindsey wants us to get up." She sits up and gently pushes me off the bed.

When both Catherine and Lindsey are downstairs I check to see if a message was left on my phone. When I hear the voice I instantly freeze up. "Sara you meet me at your apartment at noon today, and I mean your apartment not your girlfriends." I drop my phone and walk over to the dresser and grab my kit. I pull out the gun and tuck it into the waistband of my pants. "It's time to end this." I mumble while putting on my boots and black coat. I grab my phone and walk downstairs.

"Hey hun, you going somewhere?" I nod and gently kiss her. "Yeah, I have to go to my apartment for a couple of hours to take care of a few things." She nods and gently kisses me. "Alright, just make sure you don't run to Mexico to escape your surgery." I grin and give her one last kiss. "Alright Lindsey, I'll see you in a little while, watch your mom for me?" She nods and solutes me while I walk out the door. It's pouring out and I walk up to the Tahoe. Taking deep breaths to calm my nerves. I look back at the house before taking off.

Well there's chapter 23. Again sorry for the long long long wait. It might be a while for the next chapter too. Send a review.


	24. A Monster Is Born

Well here's chapter 24.

Sara's POV

Numb was all that I could feel at that moment. I was being slammed around like a rag doll and I couldn't do anything to stop it. "You little bitch!" Blood was pouring down my face and I couldn't move at all. When I stepped one foot in the room he was already on me. The sickening sound of my bones cracking sends a rush of memories flooding through me.

_Screams and shouts flooding my small bedroom and the sickening sound of flesh being pounded upon...cracking of bones and sounds of stabbing..._

"Your pathetic." Pain shoots through my head as I feel myself being pulled up to my feet. "You actually thought that I wouldn't come back and kill you, I killed your mother and now i'm going to kill you." His hands are wrapped around my throat and I can't breath. The next thing I know i'm slammed up against the wall. I'm filled with rage and I tackle him down to the ground. The pain I feel is unbearable when I feel his fist connect with my jaw. His hands are around my throat and I can't reach my gun that was knocked out of my hands. My fingers scrape against the cool metal but I can't grasp it.

This isn't how I pictured this. Without reason he loosened his hold on my neck and I instantly throw him off me. I scramble towards the gun and aim it at him. "Come on Sara kill me!" No i'm not like him. "I'm not like you." He laughs and takes a step closer to me. "My blood runs through your veins, you're a natural born killer." I shake my head ignoring the pain. "No i'm not." My hands are trembling on the trigger. I want to pull it and make him go away but i'm not like him. "Your unsure of what to do cause you feel the need to pull the trigger." He's right, like always. NO! I'm not like him! I don't kill!

"Your anger and temper all come from that burning desire to kill Sara." No, no it isn't! God i'm so confused! "I'm not like you, you're a fucking monster!" He grins and grabs a gun from his coat. "Yes but like all monsters they must be killed." Don't listen to him and don't fear him, that's what he wants. In dead silence two triggers were pulled and two bodies fell to the floor in cold blood.

I smell the blood and I feel the blood around me and I want to die. A sharp pain fills my senses and I know I've been shot. Where i'm not exactly sure cause my whole body aches. Looking up I see the pool of blood and the body lying there. I hear the blood dripping down onto the floor and I know I've killed. I try to get up on my feet but fall to the floor pathetically. My hands are shaking from the fear and I just lie there not even attempting to get up. Maybe if I just sleep it'll all go away...

"_If you think death is the only way to get rid of me you thought wrong." "You say your not like me but you just pulled the trigger, you just took a life." _

I open my eyes and see that the lifeless body of my father is no longer there. I look up and see him crawling towards the door. The sounds of blood gurgling fills the room and I feel sick to my stomach. "You bastard, why won't you just die!" My anger is back and I get on my feet ignoring the pain. "Are you running in fear? Of course since i'm like you I can't let you run in fear. It's what you wouldn't let me do so why should I let you?" Without thinking I attack. "Whose the fucking pathetic one now?" He struggles to get to his feet and grins. "Whose says i'm running?" I see the gun in his hand and grin.

"You think i'm scared of death? I've been to hell and back and the best you can do is point a gun in my face? Pathetic." The grin falls from his face and so does the gun. "You've changed. You know crave to kill." I laugh and grab the gun off the floor. "The only killing I crave is yours." I pull the trigger and watch as the grin falls from his face and watch as he slumps to the ground.

Chances are the next chapter wont be up for a while. So send a review.


	25. No Tame Monster

Chapter 25

Catherine's POV

"Get out of my fucking face Catherine!" She tries to push me away but I won't let her. "I'm not going to tell you again, get out of my god damn face!" She grabs my wrists and pushes me away. She's changed. She's more violent and detached from everyone and everything. "Not until you tell me what the hell's going on!" Her face is red with anger and her eyes hold nothing but rage. Her fists are clenched tightly and shaking with anticipation. I'm afraid of her. I slowly back away from her when I clearly see the rage and anger in her eyes. "Sara, Jim called me and told me what happened, he told me you killed your father out of self defense." When she looks calm I slowly walk toward her and caress her bruised cheek. She leans into the touch and I give her a small smile.

I look at the bruises around her neck that are shaped like hands and wrap my arms around her and rest my head on her chest gently to avoid any possible injuries that may lie there. "God, what did he do to you?" My voice is a whisper and I silently cry. Sara remains unmoving but I can feel her body shake. I look up and see silent tears running down her bruised cheeks. I kiss them away and gently kiss her lips. I feel little response and look into her lost brown eyes. God she looked so lost and hurt. I grasp her hand and lead her to the bedroom. She follows not questioning what I am doing and not arguing.

I close the door behind me and watch as she stands in the middle of the room staring down at her feet. She looks so lost and hurt. I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her taut waist. I pull the coat off her shoulders and let my hands gently caress her. Her eyes close and she takes a deep breath. I lift her shirt above her head and gently kiss her collar bone. The scars that remain from the burn's claw at her skin reading the devastating saying, 'Trust Hurts Betrayal Kills.' I trace each word lightly and gently kiss each one.

My hands tremble when she grabs them, I look up at her and see the most pained expression I have ever seen. Her own hands tremble as they grasp mine and I wrap my arms around her once again. Her bandaged arm dangles by her side and remains unmoving as do her other arm.

What the hell happened in her apartment? What did her father, that monster do to her? She's completely changed. I can feel the anger, the pain, the sadness radiate off her.

"What did he do to you?" My voice is a whisper and the next thing I know I can't breath. I can feel her hands around my throat and I can see the rage in her eyes. The tears roll down my cheeks and I can feel myself being lifted off the ground. "Please...Don't..." She's arguing with herself. I see her eyes flash from black to brown and feel my mind closing down from the lack of oxygen.

I feel her hands let go of my throat and after falling to the ground I gasp for much needed air. When I open my eyes I see the look of terror on Sara's face. She's holding her hand that chocked me at her side as if keeping it there out of fear of it springing to life against her will.

"Leave her alone." I look into the corner of the room where I see a dark figure. When the hell did he get here? And more importantly, how? "Who the hell are you?" The figure steps forward revealing himself. Dark skinned like Warrick, athletic build, and defiantly a guy from a street gang. Before he could answer Sara spoke up, "Chad?" Her face remains emotionless as do her eyes. "Who the hell are you?"


	26. Author's Note

Hey people I got some bad news for you all, I'm not going to be able to update for god knows how long. You could probably already tell that. I've got some problems that I need to sort out and I can't really write when I have things on my mind. So this story is on pause for the moment. The good news is that I have a new idea for a story. So Kidnaped By Betrayal is officially on break for now.


	27. A Midnight Fight and A Midnight Cry

Chapter 27

Sara looked down at the food sitting in front of her. Chad decided to take her to a diner to talk. "What the hell has happened to you, huh? The Sara Sidle I know wouldn't let this shit beat the fucking piss out of her. Suck it up and be a man." Sara let the words sink into her head. "You don't understand." Her voice full of torment and pain, didn't sink into Chad's head. "The only thing I understand is that your being a baby! What happened to Sara 'Queen of the Streets' Sidle?" Sara poked the food on her plate with her fork, a saddened look on her face. "She died." Chad rolled his eyes, "Why is it women gotta make drama out of everything?" Sara shot him a glare. Chad grinned, 'At least I got some interaction.' Chad sighed and looked out the window towards the empty street.

"Sara, you gotta learn to let this go, the only thing your doing is killing yourself and the ones around you! Think about it! Catherine and Lindsey! If you don't care if you live then think about Catherine and Lindsey. You told me before that they were your world and gave you something to live for! How do you think they feel right now?!" Everyone in the diner stopped and eating and stared at them. Chad looked around, "What're you looking at!?" They all went back to eating their meals fearing Chad.

"Come on Sara, there's more to life than being miserable." Chad patted her on the shoulder and left the diner. "Damn it Chad, why do you always gotta be right?" Sara stood up and ran out of the diner to catch up to him. "Chad wait!" Chad stopped walking and turned around, "What?" Sara walked up to him punched him across the face. "Stop being right all the damn time!" Chad fell to the ground in shock but quickly recovered. "What the fuck!?" Chad got to his feet and tackled her to the ground. Sara growled and rolled them over and punched him in the face again. "Damn it Sidle!" Chad rolled them over and punched Sara wherever he could. "I'm not finished with you Chad!" Sara pushed him and quickly got to her feet, she ran over to Chad and kicked him hard in the stomach. He gasped for air when he saw Sara's foot aiming at his stomach again he grabbed it and twisted forcing Sara to fall to the ground. He grabbed her legs and dragged across the ground, but Sara reached up and grabbed his shirt forcing him to fall over her. They continued to fight on the ground for several minutes.

Sara breathed heavily while laying on the ground with Chad next to her also breathing heavely. "So...is the 'Queen of the Streets'... finally back?" Sara nodded, "...Yea..." Chad grinned and slowly sat up. "Glad to see you got that out of your system." Sara sighed and tried to ignore the pain that ran all over her body. But she knew that Chad wouldn't have cared if she was near death, he still would've fought with her. "After all these years, you can still hit pretty fucking hard." Sara chuckled, "You seem to be growing soft." Chad growled and tried to hit her but he couldn't even stand up. "Yea? Well at least I'm not getting uglier." Sara growled but on the inside she had to laugh. She missed her old friend. She missed feeling alive like this. "I should probably get home. I need to talk to Catherine." Chad nodded and watched as Sara struggled to her feet. "I'll call you a cab." Chad nodded and let his body fall back onto the ground.

The ride home was going to be difficult and Sara knew that. She couldn't think of what to say. Seeing Chad deffinently helped her out. She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. Catherine's house was coming up soon, she decided to wing it.

As she walked in the door she could see a faint light coming from their bedroom. She took a deep breath and stood up strait, but the nervous and scared feeling she had wouldn't go away.

She walked into the room silently and her heart broke at the sight of Catherine crying in the middle of the bed with a pillow tight to her chest. Sara slowly walked forward and sat on the bed next to her lover. She wrapped her sore arms around her and pulled the blonde closer to her. "Sara?" She almost cried, "Shh, I'm here." Catherine let out a cry and snuggled deeper into Sara's arms.

Yea this chapter is short. Hopefully the next one is longer. Sorry for the crappiness but I'm back on my feet with this story. You gotta take baby steps before you can run.


End file.
